Almas de Dragones en tierra de Hadas
by 0UR0B0R0S
Summary: "Ahora que no pueden regresar a su mundo, lo único que les quedará es, seguir adelante, y hacer una nueva vida, ya sea juntos o por separados."
1. Prólogo: ¡Hacia un nuevo hogar!

**Éste es un fanfic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail, por lo que el copyright de dichos animes y mangas no me pertenecen. Simplemente quise contar lo que tenía en mi mente de cómo sería si algunos de los personajes más icónicos de DBZ llegaban al mundo de FT.**

* * *

 _Durante el Torneo de Cell, los Guerreros Z se sorprendieron al oír a Goku decir las palabras "Me rindo", ya que pensaron que era el único que podía haberlos salvado, incluso el mismo Príncipe de los Sayajines lo creía (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo). Hasta el bio-androide que regresó en el tiempo para llegar a su forma perfecta quedó sorprendido de la repentina rendición por parte del supuesto guerrero más poderoso del universo._

* * *

 **-Me rindo…-** dijo Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro **-… al probar tu poder, supe que no tenía oportunidad.-** miró fijamente al bio-androide y continuó **–El siguiente guerrero que luchará contra ti, estoy seguro de que te derrotará, Cell-**.

Cell habló fuerte para que todos escuchen, y dijo **–¿Estás seguro, Goku? ¡Ninguno de ellos puede conmigo, solo tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para entretenerme!-**.

 **-Sí, Cell…-** contestó sin dudar **–… el siguiente en luchar serás tú, Gohan.-** dijo mientras miraba en dirección a su hijo.

Todos los Guerreros Z pasaron de estar sorprendidos a estar nerviosos, porque pensaron que, el normalmente idiota, de Goku había perdido las pocas células que le quedaban.

Milk al escuchar lo que dijo su esposo, rompió en llanto de ira repitiendo **-"Goku, qué estás haciendo?! No hagas luchar a mi Gohan!"-** mientras levantaba el televisor y lo sacudía de un lado a otro, pensando que sus palabras llegarían al sayajin.

Piccolo gritó enfurecido **-¡No seas estúpido, Goku. Ni siquiera tú pudiste derrotarlo!-**.

Mientras que el resto se encontraba en shock por la decisión del sayajin, a excepción de Gohan, que tenía la respuesta del porque era él el que lucharía, pero no del porque su padre se rindió, así decidió preguntárselo, **-Papá, ¿por qué te contuviste? Si hubieses luchado con todo, habrías ganado-**.

Goku voló hacía él, y se arrodilló mientras posó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo **–Gohan, en ningún momento me contuve, estuve luchando al cien por ciento de mi poder.-** contestó sin perder su sonrisa **–La razón por la que crees que me contuve, es porque estabas comparando mi poder con el tuyo-**.

Todos los guerreros (Cell incluído) quedaron en shock al escuchar las palabras de Goku.

 **-¿Gohan, hijo, eso es verdad?-** preguntó con su rostro asombrado el señor Piccolo, a lo que Gohan simplemente asintió, mientras que los rostros de todos desbordaban con expresiones de asombros.

El príncipe, herido en su orgullo nuevamente, pensó **–(¿Esa pelea que nos sorprendió a todos, fue un simple juego para ese niño?)-** apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que empezó a sangrar **–(¡No solo Kakaroto, sino también su hijo me superó, maldición!)-**.

* * *

 _Desde este momento, la historia continuó tal y como en el anime._

 _Gohan conteniéndose en su lucha contra Cell. El niño contándole su historia y pidiéndole que se rinda al bio-androide. Éste tratando de hacer que el híbrido se enfadase haciendo que sus hijos (los Cell Jr.) ataquen a los Guerreros Z… Gohan matando a 8 de los 7 Cell Jr. que había… mejor váyanse a ver el capítulo desde el momento en que Gohan empezaba a luchar contra Cell hasta el momento en el que chocan sus Kame hame has, que da un poco de pereza describir toda esa parte._

 _La única diferencia, sería que Trunks en lugar de morir, simplemente estaría muy mal herido._

* * *

 **-Kame…-** Cell y Gohan se prepararon para el ataque final, **-Hame…-** pero Gohan tenía todas las de perder, porque Cell se encontraba recuperado, mientras que él tenía el brazo herido por proteger a Vegeta **–Ha!-** los poderes de ambos chocaron con tal fuerza, que todo el planeta empezó a temblar, como si estuviera sufriendo un desgarro. La energía acumulada en el centro (donde ambos ataques hacían contacto) estaba perdiendo el control, y se tornó en un tono negro con aspecto muy profundo, todo alrededor estaba siendo absorbido por ello.

Vegeta y Trunks al ser los que estaban con heridas más graves, no lograron mantenerse y salieron volando hacia lo que parecía ser una esfera negra, y el súper sayajin fase 2 al presenciarlo, a pesar de su mal estado, se lanzó para tratar de rescatarlos y en su mente escuchó la voz de su padre **–(¡Gohan!)-** mientras que un campo de energía pura rodeó a los 3 sayajines salvándolos de ser destruídos… pero no absorbidos.

Gohan mientras era absorbido, reaccionó por última vez a la voz de su padre susurrando **-Papá...-** segundos antes de caer inconsciente por la gran presión y así perdiendo su transformación.

El agujero negro estaba tirando con más fuerza después de haberse tragado a los sayajines, y la presión que ejercía hizo que Cell esté siendo arrastrado, mientras que por cada centímetro que se acercaba provocaba que su cuerpo sea transformado en materia oscura **–Maldición, ¡maldición!, ¡MALDICIÓN!-** su desesperación era tal que usó todas sus fuerzas para tratar de zafarse, pero él ya se encontraba en el punto de no retorno, mientras que el resto de los Guerreros Z estaban a una distancia medianamente prudente.

En el momento que Cell fue absorbido, el agujero negro que se había creado, desapareció, dejando un gran vacío no solo en el lugar donde se encontraba éste, sino también en los corazones de nuestros guerreros, ya que los 3 sayajines habían desaparecido por completo. Por alguna razón, los guerreros habían olvidado las esferas del dragón, de tal manera que uno pensaría que fue por instinto que supieron que no los verían nunca más, hasta que Krillin, que logró proteger a 18, dijo riéndose nerviosamente **–No… no hay que preocuparnos, verdad? Po-podemos pedirle a Shenlong que los traiga de regreso, verdad?-**

Pero la voz de Goku interrumpió a Krillin **–Chicos… no sé cómo decirles esto…-** el tono de voz de éste sonaba muy desanimado, **–Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta no murieron pero…-** todos quedaron aliviados, en ese momento, hasta que Goku terminó la oración **–no los podremos volver a ver, ya que se perdieron en una de las infinitas dimensiones que existen, y Kaiosama me explicó que Shenlong no tiene suficiente poder para ello.-** los guerreros no podían hacer más que sentirse impotentes mientras lágrimas caían por los rostros de ellos pero Goku, con su tono alegre, los volvió a interrumpir **–No se pongan tristes muchachos, son tres de los peleadores más fuertes del universo, además, Gohan y Trunks se entristecerían si ustedes están así por ellos.-** el sayajin que ahora se encontraba en el otro mundo, hizo lo posible para tranquilizarlos, **-Piccolo, tú más que nadie debería saber lo capaz que es Gohan, todos vieron lo fuerte que se volvió, y no se encuentra solo.-** lograron serenarse al final, y entonces Goku hizo su última petición **–Por favor, protejan la tierra, a Milk y a Bulma, y-**.

Piccolo interrumpió a Goku **–¿Estás insinuando que no volverás?-** los rostros de todos volvieron a decaer ante esa deducción y estuvieron intranquilos.

A lo que el sayajin contestó **–Todas las cosas malas ocurren por mi culpa, por lo que si vuelvo nada cambiará…-** intentando sonar lo más sereno posible, continuó **–Piccolo, necesito que viajes al futuro, derrotes a los androides y a Cell y le expliques a la Bulma de esa época lo que sucedió… cuento contigo.-** al terminar, se escuchó a Goku decir con su alegre voz **–¡Hasta otra, amigos!-**.

* * *

 _Después de eso, no volvieron a saber más de Goku por un tiempo, explicaron la situación a Milk y a Bulma, que lloraron desconsoladas por sus "pérdidas" y decidieron hacer el intento de pedirle a Shenlong (a pesar de que Goku ya les avisó), entonces los restantes Guerreros Z emprendieron su viaje en busca de las esferas del dragón, y Piccolo no pensaba ir al futuro hasta que esté seguro de que las esferas no funcionarán._

 _Gohan, Trunks y el Príncipe Vegeta aún se encontraban inconscientes viajando por el agujero de gusanos sin saber lo que les ocurriría ni a dónde irían a parar._

* * *

 _ **Avance**_

 _ **-¿M-ma-maestro, q-qué es lo que ocurre e-en el cielo? Parece como si estuviera por dividirse en dos.-**_

…

 _ **-Acnologia… el heraldo del fin de una era… ahora no es cuestión de ganar o perder.-**_

…

 _ **-¡Sal, Shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos!-**_

…

 _ **-Algo no está bien... ¡ese Ki debería haber desaparecido!-**_

* * *

 _Sólo quería decir hola y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la primera parte (y primer fanfic-xover) que escribí._

 _También quería pedir disculpas de que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero es así porque en mi mente acababa allí, también porque describir algo que era exactamente igual al anime (como la batalla de Gohan contra los Cell Jr. y el sacrificio de Goku), me da un poco de pereza._

 _¡Así que, gracias, y hasta otra!_

 _*Hace un backflip y desaparece por la ventana*_

 _¡Ay! ¡Mis piernas están apuntando al lado contrario al que deberían! ¡Que alguien llame a Dende!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Explicaciones

**Éste es un fanfic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail, por lo que el copyright de dichos animes y mangas no me pertenecen. Simplemente quise contar lo que tenía en mi mente de cómo sería si algunos de los personajes más icónicos de DBZ llegaban al mundo de FT.**

* * *

 _Pasó aproximadamente una semana desde que los Sayajines fueron absorbidos, y a causa del lugar en el que se encontraban, no lograron recuperar sus heridas ni la consciencia._

* * *

 **Año X784, Isla Tenrou.**

 **Los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, se reunieron en la isla, en la que se encontraba la tumba de la fundadora Mavis Vermilion, para celebrar el tan afamado examen para ser promovidos a magos de clase S, los equipos participantes eran, Natsu Dragneel y Happy, Lucy Heartfilia y Kana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster y Loke, Wendy Marvell y Mest Gryder, Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss y Evergreen, Juvia Lockser y Lisanna Strauss y por último, pero no menos importantes, Freed Justine y Bickslow. Como instructores, se encontraban Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss y Gildarts Clive. Además de ellos, se encontraba el tercer maestro Makarov.**

* * *

Momentos después de que Erza, Mirajane, Juvia y Lisanna regresen al campamento, Erza decide ir en busca de Wendy y Mest junto a Juvia, que decidió "prestar" su ayuda (pero que lo único que quería hacer era apoyar a Gray,*cough* en más de un sentido *cough* *cough*). Al salir en su busca, el cielo comenzó a tornarse negro, como si la noche hubiese llegado varias horas antes.

Mirajane y Lisanna quedaron sorprendidas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, **-¿M-ma-maestro, q-qué es lo que ocurre e-en el cielo?-** dijo Mirajane algo preocupada, hasta que una luz blanca comenzó a desplazarse formando una línea recta que aparentemente estaba desgarrando el cielo, mostrando un vacío inmenso en su interior **-Parece como si estuviera por dividirse en dos.-**.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pasó desapercibido, ya que todos los magos sintieron la presión que era liberada por el agujero. Incluso hasta la armada, que se mantenía oculta, quedaron impactados. Makarov se encontraba sin palabras por tal espectáculo que estaban presenciando, y notó tres esferas blancas de energía ser expulsadas de allí, desvaneciéndose lentamente dejando a la vista tres cuerpos que, ellos pensaban, eran humanos. Uno de estos cuerpos, cayó a gran velocidad en dirección al campamento, a lo que el maestro aumentó su tamaño, usando su magia, y atrapó el cuerpo de un niño que parecía estar muy mal herido, en ese instante, ordenó a Mirajane y a Lisanna que fueran por los otros dos, **-Niñas, vayan a buscarlos rápidamente, ¡deben de estar muy mal heridos!-** ambas asintieron mientras abandonaron el campamento rápidamente.

Uno de los sayajines había sido estrellado contra un sector de la isla, destruyendo varios árboles a su paso, mientras que el otro, cayó en pleno océano, hundiéndose rápidamente. Lisanna fue contra el que cayó en la isla, que resultó ser un joven de cabello morado y con una armadura bastante extraña, la hermana menor del demonio, lo cargó rápidamente y regresó al campamento. Mientras que Mirajane, usando su transformación en Satan Soul, se lanzó a salvar al restante que ya se encontraba bastante profundo en el océano, al regresar, el maestro Makarov hizo lo posible por atender las heridas del niño, mientras que las hermanas Strauss, atendían al Padre e Hijo.

El mago titán, aclaró su garganta y dijo, **-Erza y Juvia aún no regresan… sin Wendy, esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por ellos.-** mirando a los tres extraños, continuó **–El joven de cabello morado es el más grave, pero no logro imaginarme que les habrá ocurrido para acabar así…-** se acercó al niño **–el pequeño tiene varias quemaduras, golpes y el brazo roto.-** dijo, mientras trato de acomodar el brazo de éste, provocando que suelte un quejido de dolor. **–Debemos…-** antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de hablar, notó en el cielo una extraña nave voladora, y con su expresión seria, dijo **–Cuiden de estos intrusos, yo me encargaré de aquellos intrusos.-**.

Lo que no sabía, era que en esa nave se encontraba el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail, Purehito Gaebolg.

* * *

 _Todo transcurrió exactamente como en el anime, Natu, Happy, Elfman y Evergreen encontrándose con Zeref, mientras que Natsu fue salvado por la bufanda que le regaló Igneel. Gajeel enfrentándose a los dos debiluchos, para que Levy escape, y saliendo victorioso pero mal parado. Lily y Charles encontrando a Wendy y Mest, que admitió ser un espía del consejo, llamado Doranbolt, para segundos después encontrar a Azuma, uno de los Sietes Demonios del Purgatorio, que se había infiltrado en la isla. El maestro Makarov siendo derrotado por el maestro Hades (y Laxus sintiendo dentro de su corazón que algo malo le ocurrió a su abuelo, en lo personal, una de mis escenas preferidas). Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, derrotando a Zancrow, el God Slayer de Fuego. Mirajane y Lisanna enfrentándose a Azuma y siendo derrotadas. Todo sucedió exactamente igual, hasta el momento en el que ya habían acabado con Grimoire Heart, con diferencia en que se sorprendieron la primera vez en que vieron a los sayajines inconscientes, porque Mirajane y Lisanna les explicaron lo que sucedió._

* * *

Wendy se encontraba curando a los magos heridos, y en el momento que Erza se re-equipó a un traje de enfermera para ayudar, todos dejaron a Wendy y se formaron en frente de la maga de cabello escarlata (admítanlo, todos lo habríamos hecho,) para terminar arrepintiéndose unos instantes después.

La Dragon Slayer del Cielo, con cascada de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, se repetía una y otra vez, susurrando **–Es porque soy plana, ¿verdad?-**.

Charles, Lucy y Levy trataron de animarla hasta que Lisanna y Mirajane se le acercaron y le pidieron que cure a los extraños que se encontraban malheridos.

Mirajane dijo a todas **–No sabemos cómo es que aún no murieron con las heridas que tienen.-** y con su sonrisa de siempre, continuó **–Es bastante sorprendente que se nieguen a abandonar su vida.-**.

Todas en sincronía, pensaron **–(Así que Natsu no es el único cabeza hueca.)-**.

Al llegar donde se encontraban nuestros súper guerreros, Wendy se arrodilló en frente de Trunks, ya que era el que se encontraba en mayor peligro. Usando todas las fuerzas que tenía, Wendy intentó curar a Trunks, pero lo más lejos que llegó, fue a cerrar su herida, manteniéndolo fuera de peligro, **-No puedo… recuperar su energía, es como un… pozo sin fondo, no importa cuanto lo intente.-** dijo la chica de cabello azul, sin aliento y decepcionada por su incapacidad.

Continuó con Vegeta que muchas heridas no tenía, sino que le faltaba energía, y por último, fue hacia Gohan. Hubo heridas que no pudo curar del niño híbrido. Las magas se quedaron sentadas cerca de ellos, a excepción de Lucy, que tenía que ayudar a Kana con un negocio sin acabar (decirle a Gildarts que ella es su hija), mientras que Mirajane y Lisanna se encontraban cocinando para todos.

El primero en despertar fue Trunks, porque Wendy había usado casi todo su poder en él, y lo primero que gritó fue **–¡Papá! ¡Gohan!-** mientras se sentó repentinamente y bastante agitado.

 _ **(Reproducir: Fairy Tail – Sad Theme Piano Slow)**_

Como su herida no había sanado por completo, soltó un quejido, presionando su mano contra su pecho, y cayó de lleno acostándose nuevamente, el maestro al ver esto, se acercó al joven de cabello morado y le dijo con una sonrisa alegre **–Tranquilo, niño, aún no estás en condiciones de moverte.-** decidió ser directo y le preguntó **-¿Podrías explicarme quiénes son ustedes y porque cayeron de un desgarro que apareció en el cielo?-**.

* * *

 _Trunks algo confundido, porque él se encontraba inconsciente cuando fueron absorbidos por el agujero negro, comenzó a dudar si contarles lo que sabía, hasta que volteó su cabeza a ambos lados y vio a Gohan y a su padre descansando, por esto, decidió en contarles algunas cosas: como se llamaban, las batallas que tuvieron, la relación entre ellos tres (sobre que Vegeta es su padre, su raza, transformación, pero sin contarles sobre que él mismo viene del futuro), y las luchas por las que pasaron juntos (que son las de los androides, y Cell. La de Freezer no, porque esa fue una matanza). Al escuchar lo de que los sayajines conquistaban planetas para venderlos, se sintieron incómodos, pero Trunks luego explicó que sucedió, que hizo que se calmen (la casi extinción de su raza, y la batalla entre su padre y el padre de Gohan, que provocó que Vegeta ya no sea así)._

* * *

Trunks se sentó e hizo una reverencia **–Disculpen, eso es todo lo que les puedo contar.-**.

El maestro Makarov, sorprendido por su historia, dijo **–Está bien, no te preocupes, pero, ¿puedes contarme cómo llegaron aquí?-**.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, diciendo **–No…-** el tercer maestro, sorprendido por la respuesta, estuvo por decir algo hasta que Trunks continuó **–porque… no sé cómo lo hicimos.-** dijo mirando al vacío, mientras trataba de recordar que ocurrió.

Las magas que escucharon la historia de Trunks, no dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron mudas y con caras de asombro. Pero también sabían que había muchas cosas que no les estaba contando, porque al ver a los ojos del sayajin, sentían cierto dolor que indicaba que las cosas por las que pasó fueron diversas y capaces de desgarrar el corazón de la gente.

 _ **(Detener: Fairy Tail – Sad Theme Piano Slow)**_

Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus, habían escuchado la historia del híbrido, y Natsu estaba decidido a luchar contra él, pero justo antes de acercarse, escucharon un gran rugido en el cielo. La tristeza que sintieron las magas al escuchar a Trunks, había sido reemplazada por temor. Mientras que los ojos de todos tenían escritos la palabra "miedo" en sus pupilas. Un dragón negro apareció detrás de una nube, y se dirigió en dirección a los magos que se encontraban en la Isla Tenrou.

 _ **(Reproducir: Fairy Tail – Kizuna)**_

Natsu, al ver al dragón, estaba decidido en preguntarle si conocía a Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine, y caminando hacia él, repetía una y otra vez, **-¿Conoces a Igneel? Si es así, dime dónde está.-**.

El Dragon Slayer fue detenido por Gildarts, que dijo, **-No sé cómo serán sus dragones, pero ese no es uno con lo que se pueda hablar.-**.

Natsu algo enojado, contestó **–¡Él debe saber dónde se encuentran Igneel y los demás!-**.

Al escuchar eso, el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail, lo sostuvo de los hombros y dijo **–Al regresar, investigué sobre posibles referencias que condujesen a la identidad de ese dragon.-** algo nervioso.

El maestro Makarov preguntó a Gildarts **–¿Y qué descubriste?-**.

A lo que Gildarts contestó **–Es…-** volteó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el dragón **-Acnologia… el heraldo del fin de una era…-** mirando a los demás magos, dijo **\- ahora no es cuestión de ganar o perder...-**.

A lo que Makarov completó la frase de Gildarts **–Ahora es cuestión de si logramos escapar…-**.

Acnologia aterrizó en frente de todos los magos, y rugió por segunda vez, destruyendo gran parte del bosque con ello, y empezó a atacarlos, provocando que se separen. Trunks que se encontraba levemente recuperado, cargó a su padre y a Gohan, alejándolos del lugar lo más posible.

El tercer maestro, aumentó su tamaño hasta poder rivalizar con el de Acnologia, y gritó **–¡Huyan!-**.

Natsu se negó, respondiendo **–¡Juntos lo venceremos.!-**.

Pero Makarov que agarró del cuello al dragón negro, tratando de retenerlo, contestó furioso **-¡Piensan desobedecer mis órdenes incluso al final, mocosos!-**.

Laxus gritó **-¡A correr, Natsu!-** y sujeto a Natsu, empezando a correr.

Natsu volteó a ver a Laxus, **-¡Espera, no podemos dejarlo, tenemos que-!-** se calló al notar que Laxus soltaba lágrimas de impotencia, porque tampoco quería dejar a su abuelo.

Makarov pensaba mientras los magos de Fairy Tail lloraban por abandonar a su querido maestro **–(Bien. Algún día lo entenderán. Las lágrimas están vacías. ¿Están tristes porque alguien va a morir? ¿Acaso la tristeza ha matado a alguien? La respuesta está oculta en sus corazones… ¡Estoy orgulloso de mis mocosos! ¡Vivan… hacia el futuro!)-** El maestro gritó por última vez al dragón **–¡No se que buscas! ¡Pero no te dejaré pasar!-** era una batalla de fuerza, que el maestro resistió todo lo que pudo **-¡Porque mis mocosos están detrás de mí!-** y cuando pensó que todos los magos se alejaron del lugar, Makarov cedió ante el poder del rey dragón, cayendo contra la tierra, mientras que Acnologia presionaba su garra contra el mago titán. Éste, pensando que ya todo había acabado para él, soltó una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba muy feliz, **-(Por primera vez en mi vida… he actuado como padre. No me arrepiento de nada.)-**.

 _ **(Detener: Fairy Tail – Kizuna)**_

Estaba por quedar inconsciente, hasta que escuchó los pasos de cierto Dragon Slayer de fuego acercándose rápidamente, y saltó hacia el brazo de Acnologia gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos **–¡Devuélveme al viejo!-**.

 _ **(Reproducir: Fairy Tail – Theme Song)**_

Trunks se encontraba en el bosque observando, mientras pensaba **–(Si tuviese mi poder nuevamente, podría derrotarlo!)-** apretó sus puños y lo golpeó contra la tierra haciendo un pequeño cráter.

Todos los magos se reunieron junto a su maestro malherido mientras que Laxus le dijo **–¿En serio pensaste que tu gremio abandonaría a su suerte a un viejo senil?-**.

Makarov no podía hacer más que pensar **–(Mocosos)-** con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras atacaron con todo su poder a Acnologia, sin hacerle ni un rasguño.

Acnologia se elevó al cielo nuevamente, preparando un rugido, y todos se sentían impotentes, pensando que sería el final, hasta que Erza les dijo que pasen todo su poder a Freed y a Levy para poder crear una barrera protectora, los magos se tomaron de las manos y formaron un círculo. El alma de Mavis se encontraba observando los acontecimientos, hasta que cierto sayajin de cabello morado apareció a un lado de los magos y, usando una ráfaga de aire, los mandó hacia el bosque, haciendo que la primera se interese en los tres extraños.

Sorprendidos por la facilidad que le tomó para alejarlos, observaron mientras Trunks concentró toda su energía en un ataque final, haciendo que un ki morado lo rodeara, mientras dijo **–No dejaré que toques a las personas que me ayudaron.-** a pesar de estar malherido y no poseer las energías para transformarse, no iba a dejar que Acnologia destruyera la isla con todos en ella. Acnologia lanzó su rugido, mientras que Trunks contratacó usando una de las técnicas de su padre, **-Garlick Ho!-** al lanzarlo, se formó un cráter gigante a los pies del híbrido.

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el ataque del Sayajin, atravesó poco a poco al del Rey Dragón, cortando y haciéndose paso a través del rugido, y al hacer contacto con Acnologia, éste salió volando y se estrelló contra el agua formando una gran ola que azotó la isla. Segundos después, el dragón salió del agua, con su cuerpo entero malherido, alejándose del lugar lo más rápido que podía. Todos los magos, incluyendo a los del consejo, tenían una expresión de asombro que les quedaría por mucho tiempo. Los magos se acercaron corriendo hacia el cráter en el que se encontraba parado Trunks, notaron que su cabello morado cubría su rostro mientras se tambaleaba.

 **-¡Trunks!-** gritó Lisanna.

Trunks elevó su vista hacia el cielo, y sonrió, mientras sentía como perdía la consciencia y caía, para ser atrapado por la menor de los tres hermanos.

 _ **(Detener: Fairy Tail – Theme Song)**_

La armada del consejo mágico atracó en la isla para ayudar a los miembros de Fairy Tail, que les contaron lo que sucedió y quedaron al cargo de cuidar a los sayajines.

Desde que llegaron al Fairy Tail, Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks, pasaron un par de días inconscientes, pero ya ningún mago del gremio se encontraba preocupado, porque Porlyusca ya los había tratado.

El primero en despertar, fue Vegeta, quien notó que en las otras camas se encontraban Gohan y Trunks inconscientes. No había nadie más allí, por lo que agarró su armadura y volvió a equipársela. Salió de la enfermería y los miembros del gremio se encontraban en una de sus típicas peleas, con Natsu, Gray y Gajeel acabando con todos ellos. Makarov vió como el Príncipe de los Sayajins salió del edificio, y decidió seguirlo, pero en el momento de que el maestro pasó por las puertas, el sayajin de sangre pura había desaparecido, o al menos eso pensó, cuando en realidad había volado alto para tratar de reconocer el lugar en el que estaban.

Luego de unos segundos, dedujo que no se encontraban en la tierra que ellos conocían, para al fin recordar el momento en el que fueron absorbidos por lo que parecía ser un agujero negro creado por los ataques de Cell y Gohan, y también se le pasó por su mente que fue superado de manera muy humillante por el hijo de su rival **–(¡Maldición!)-**.

Aterrizó en frente del maestro pillándolo desprevenido y haciendo que éste se sorprenda, al reganar la compostura, le dijo **–Usted es Vegeta, supongo-** este asintió, **-Me presentaré, yo soy Makarov Dreyar, el tercer maestro del gremio Fairy Tail-** Vegeta se quedó en silencio con los brazos cruzados, Makarov al notar esto, decidió ir al grano **-Bueno, su hijo Trunks, nos explicó más o menos su situación, y porque estaban tan heridos, pero no tiene idea de cómo llegaron hasta aquí.-**.

Con su tono de siempre, el príncipe contestó **–Eso no les incumbe.-** más bien, daba igual, ya que no cambiaría nada en saberlo o no.

Pero la voz de un niño interrumpió en la conversación, diciendo **–Señor Vegeta, no sea así, ellos nos ayudaron, lo menos que podemos hacer es responder a sus preguntas.-** ambos voltearon para ver que Gohan se encontraba detrás de ellos.

A lo que Vegeta contestó **–Si quieres responderles, hazlo tú. Yo no tengo tiempo para esa estupidez.-** fue lo último que dijo antes de irse volando hacia las montañas.

Gohan asintió, observando como Vegeta desaparecía por el horizonte, y al voltear a ver al maestro Makarov con una sonrisa marca Son, dijo **–Les contaré mi historia, y responderé a lo que sea que quieran saber, pero primero quisiera que me cuenten que ocurrió desde que llegamos y también...-** se escuchó un gran rugido.

En respuesta, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Laxus y Gajeel salieron del edificio del gremio, pensando que Acnologia había regresado, solo para ver al maestro y al niño.

Erza preguntó **–¿Maestro, que fue eso? ¿Acnologia regresó?-** mientras se preparaba para reequiparse a su armadura del purgatorio.

El pequeño pero poderoso maestro, negó con la cabeza, mientras que Gohan frotaba su estómago diciendo **–Tengo mucha hambre.-** provocando que a todos los presentes les caiga una gota de sudor por su nuca.

El maestro soltó una carcajada y dijo **–Mira, prepara comida para el niño.-** a lo que la maga de Take-over asintió invitándolo a pasar a sentarse.

* * *

 _Primera regla del club de los Sayajins, nunca le invites comida a un sayajin… a we, así no era… bueno, ya entienden a qué me refiero con eso. Pero ellos ignoraban los agujeros negros que poseían los sayajins en el estómago, y no tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta del gravísimo error que cometieron. Mientras Gohan comía, el maestro explicó con detalle todo lo que sucedió, incluído que Trunks los salvó. Minutos después Mirajane se encontraba cocinando a toda velocidad, mientras que el resto veía asombrado como el niño híbrido devoraba la comida, hasta que llegó al plato 30 y se percató de lo agotada que estaba la chica._

* * *

Gohan se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia, disculpándose, **-Por favor perdóneme, señorita Mirajane.-** su tono de voz era muy since **ro y su expresión era de alguien arrepentido, dando a conocer que en serio lo sentía –No era mi intención hacer que trabajara tanto… y no tengo con que pagar su amabilidad.-**.

Mirajane, que se encontraba un poco agitada por el cansancio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comportamiento del niño, ya que era muy raro encontrar a alguien con esos modales, a lo que respondió con su típica sonrisa y guiñando un ojo **–No hay problema, después puedes pagarme.-** se encontraba por llevar los platos de vuelta a la cocina, pero se detuvo y volteó a ver al niño **–Y por favor, llámame Mira.-**.

El maestro interrumpió el coqueteo que tenían (pero que Gohan al ser tan inocente como su padre, no se daba cuenta) pidió, **-No quiero ser molesto, pero aún queremos saber tú historia y que ocurrió para que llegaran hacia aquí.-**.

Gohan asintió y volvió a tomar asiento, mientras todos se amontonaban a su alrededor como si de niños tratando de escuchar una historia se tratasen (aunque… tampoco está del todo equivocado), **-Bueno, todo empezó el día en que...-** inhaló un momento mientras todos estaban espectantes **-¡Nací!-**.

Lucy gritó irritada **-Eso es demasiado pronto.-**.

Gohan riéndose mientras frotaba su mejilla, dijo **-Esta bien, empezaré desde lo importante.-**.

 _ **(Reproducir: Fairy Tail – Sad Theme Piano Slow)**_

* * *

 _Gohan les contó todo lo que ocurrió, desde la lucha contra Raditz, la muerte de su padre, el duro entrenamiento con el señor Piccolo, pasando por el viaje en busca de las esferas del dragon del planeta Namek para revivir a sus amigos, la enfermedad del corazón de su padre, y llegando hasta la batalla contra Cell, el momento en el que chocaron sus poderes y su último recuerdo consciente que se trataba sobre ser absorbidos por el agujero negro._

* * *

Todo el ambiente había decaído por la historia que les contó el niño sayajin, nadie quería hablar, ya que no sabían que decir, simplemente pensaban en todo por lo que pasó el niño. Y al ver cuando hablaba del momento en que su padre murió, y que él se culpaba a sí mismo, la mayoría deseaba no haber escuchado su historia.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Makarov, que dijo **–Así que tu amigo Trunks, es del futuro.-** se sintió apenado, porque ellos sufrieron demasiado, tanto física como mentalmente, perdiendo a sus seres queridos bastantes veces y ahora encontrándose en un sitio extraño, **-(Creo que comprendo la razón por la que no nos quiso contar esa parte.)-**.

Natsu interrumpió rápidamente, diciendo **–¡Pelea conmigo!-** mientras estaba que ardía (literalmente tenía fuego a su alrededor porque estaba ansioso de luchar contra el niño).

Todos los presentes, pensaron **–(Mal momento, para pedir eso Natsu.)-**.

Pero Gohan contestó instantáneamente y con una sonrisa **–De acuerdo, Natsu-san.-** a pesar de eso, el recordar el sacrificio de su padre, provocaba que en su rostro hubiese un leve rastro de dolor que trataba de ocultar de todos.

Todos pensaron al mismo tiempo con una gota de sudor recorriendo sus nucas **–(Este niño)-** mientras que Elfman gritó **-Es todo un hombre!-**.

Wendy siguió muy triste por la historia del híbrido, **-(Sufrió más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse, y tuvo que cargar con el peso del mundo en sus hombros.)-** la dragon slayer del cielo había empezado a llorar en silencio, siendo Charles la única que se dio cuenta mientras trataba de consolarla.

Mientras que Erza al mirar a los ojos de éste, sentía su dolor como si fuese propio, y no podía evitar sentir simpatía por el niño que sufrió casi tanto, sino más que ella, así que pensó en pedirle que le acompañe en una misión luego de la batalla, para intentar hacer que se distraiga momentáneamente de su sufrimiento.

 _ **(Detener: Fairy Tail – Sad Theme Piano Slow)**_

Todos salieron hacia el patio trasero para ver el enfrentamiento de Natsu contra el Sayajin más fuerte que existe, pero lo que no pensaban era que el combate iba a terminar demasiado rápido, incluso para el dragon slayer de cabello rosa. Erza se paró en medio de los dos y dijo **-Yo seré el árbitro. La pelea terminará en el momento que uno de los dos se rinda o quede inconsciente.-** la pelirroja retrocedió un poco y dió la señal **-¡Comiencen!-**.

Natsu preparó su ataque de puño del dragón de fuego **-Karyuu no…-** pero no logró terminar de decirlo ya que Gohan había aparecido instantáneamente en frente de él, dándole un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sin aire tirado en el suelo.

Con su típica sonrisa, dijo **-Disculpa, Natsu-san, pero bajaste la guardia en ese momento.-** mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Erza quedó inmóvil por la velocidad en la que se desplazó el niño, y dijo con su voz temblorosa **-G-gohan es el ganador.-**.

Los espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos por la demostración de velocidad que presenciaron, a lo que Gohan ayudó a levantarse al peli rosa diciendo **-Por suerte no usé ni el cinco por ciento de mi poder, sino te habría matado.-** dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente, pero sin darse cuenta que lo estaba volviendo más pesado que antes. Al escuchar eso, todos los magos, incluyendo al maestro, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza y Mirajane, tenían expresión de haber visto a un fantasma cuando escucharon lo último que dijo éste.

Gajeel y Gray se acercaron al sayajin, ofreciéndose para cargar a Natsu y al momento que lo sostuvieron, lo lanzaron hacia donde se encontraba Lucy, haciendo que la golpee y caigan, **-¡Ahora lucha conmigo!-** dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego enfrentarse entre ellos **-¡No, el luchará conmigo!-** volvieron a decir sincronizados, **-¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!-** comenzaron a agarrarse a palos entre ellos.

Gohan riéndose nervioso dijo **-Lo siento chicos, pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que encontrar alguna manera de hacer dinero para pagarle a Mira.-**.

Ésta al escuchar que si la llamó por su nombre, juntó sus manos y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, mientras sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba. Ella quizo invitarlo a hacer una misión pero Erza se le adelantó, diciendo **-Me gustaría ver más de tu poder.-** mientras se acercó al niño **-¿Quieres venir a hacer una misión clase S conmigo?-**.

Gohan asintió con una sonrisa **-De acuerdo, Erza-san.-** y mientras la maga de cabello carmesí se adelantaba para buscar una misión, Gohan se acercó al maestro Makarov, que se encontraba con Wendy, y haciendo una reverencia, y una petición **-Cuiden de Trunks en mi ausencia, por favor.-** En el momento que aceptaron, Gohan se dirigió a donde Laxus y se prepararon para salir. El niño sayajin murmuraba, **-Espero conseguir lo suficiente para pagarle a Mira por los problemas que le causé.-**.

Erza, la maga de re-equipamiento, escuchó lo que murmuró, y dándole una palmada en la espalda, contestó **–No te preocupes…-** ambos empezaron a caminar para salir del gremio y dijo **–Tendrás más que suficiente, ya que las misiones de clase S son las misiones más difíciles y con mejor paga.-**.

Gohan feliz por poder pagar lo que debía, quería apresurarse, y preguntó a ésta **–¿En qué dirección?-**.

A lo que la maga de clase S respondió **-No es una pueblo o ciudad específico.-** miró en dirección donde el sol se esconde, **-Es en un lugar árido con montañas que se encuentra al oeste de aquí.-** revisando nuevamente el anuncio de la misión, añadió **-Tenemos que matar a una especie de demonio que estuvo destruyendo michas aldeas y, que al parecer, masacró una gran cantidad de magos que trataron de detenerlo.-**.

Gohan cargó en su espalda a Erza y salió volando a su máxima velocidad, pillando desprevenida a la maga escarlata, y dijo **-Si es malvado no tengo problema en exterminarlo.-** con una expresión seria.

La joven del hermoso cabello rojo, se encontraba concentrada, y se sorprendió al ser cargada por el niño repentinamente, pero su expresión cambió a una seria al ver una bestia gigante atacando a varios magos y gritó **-Suéltame y rescata a los magos, yo lo distraeré. ¡Rápido!-**.

Gohan hizo caso y liberó a la maga en medio del aire, haciendo que empiece a desplazarse al re-equiparse en su armadura Tenrin no Yoroi, volando al rededor del demonio (que tenía un aspecto algo similar a Deliora, solo que su tamaño era la tercera parte de este), atacándolo con sus espadas sin hacerle daño. El niño voló cargando a todos los magos y alejándolos del lugar a una distancia prudente para luego colocarse a flote varios metros encima del demonio y gritando **-¡Erza-san, aléjese del demonio!-** mientras posó sus manos de forma perpendicular en su frente. Laxus sintió el peligro inminente y se alejó a tiempo para ver a Gohan lanzar un súper ataque **-¡Masenko!-** gritó el niño, lanzando un rayo de poder que limpió el terreno a 1 km de radio al rededor del demonio. Al aterrizar en el lugar en el que se encontraba anteriormente la bestia, Erza se acercó a Gohan que dijo frotándose la nuca y riéndose nerviosamente **-Creo que me excedí.-**.

La maga de cabello escarlata le sonrió cálidamente diciendo **-No eres de nuestro gremio, pero definitivamente actúas como uno de nosotros.-** se volteó y mirando por encima de su hombro, dijo **-Si deseas, regresa al edificio, yo iré después de cobrar la recompensa.-** mientras se alejó del lugar en forma de rayo.

Gohan como no tenía nada más que hacer, regresó al gremio donde la primera en recibirlo fue Wendy, que estaba preocupada de que haya vuelto tan pronto, **-¿Ocurrió algo, Gohan-san? ¿Por qué no se encuentra Erza-san contigo?-**.

Todos en el gremio estaba escuchando preocupados hasta que dijo -Se fue a cobrar la recompensa.- y sonrió despreocupadamente **-Me sobrepasé y terminé todo con un solo ataque.-** dijo riendo mientras todos a excepción de Wendy cayeron de la impresión.

La dragon slayer del cielo tenía los ojos como platos por la sorpresa **-Pe-pero, Gohan-san, solo pasaron 10 minutos… y era una misión clase S.-**.

Gohan algo decepcionado, contesto **-¿En serio? Pensé que fui más rápido.-** haciendo esta vez que Wendy caiga por su actitud, Gohan inocentemente le ofreció su mano para ayudar que se levante preguntando **-¿Te encuentras bien, Wendy-san?-** haciendo que se ruborice, mientras todos miraban con ternura a la pequeña y tímida Wendy.

El ambiente fue interrumpido al escuchar a alguien saliendo de la enfermería y, obviamente, ese alguien era Trunks, que caminaba tambaleándose en dirección a Gohan mientras preguntaba, **-¿Gohan, sabes dónde se encuentra mi papá?-** en ese instante, la silueta del Príncipe, y del Maestro, cruzaron las puertas y se dirigieron al bar donde se sentaron. Ambos estaban hablando con un tono tan bajo, que incluso a los dragon slayers les costó escuchar y al darse cuenta de qué hablaban, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Trunks se acercó a su padre, diciendo **–Padre…-** siendo interrumpido por señas del príncipe, indicando que guarde silencio y se alejara, para momentos después, ponerse de pie, y salir caminando.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de la que provienen los sayajins:**

Los restantes guerreros Z buscaron las esferas del dragón lo más rápido posible, tardando un par de días en reunirlas a todas. A pesar de que Goku les hubiese avisado del resultado, decidieron no perder las esperanzas hasta oírlo del propio Shenlong.

Todos se reunieron en la corporación cápsula (los guerreros y los familiares de Goku y Vegeta), Krillin de pie frente a las esferas, gritó **-¡Sal, Shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos!-** invocando al dragón.

Con un bostezo, contestó en un tono grave **–Pídanme sus dos deseos, y se los concederé si está en mi poder.-**.

Bulma hablando antes que el pelón de las 6 estrellas (:v) dijo **–¿Shenlong, puedes hacer que Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan regresen con nosotros?-**.

A lo que el dragón contestó **–No, lo siento…-** dijo, poniendo triste a todos con su respuesta **-los seres conocidos como Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan se encuentran en otra dimensión, y debido a las infinitas dimensiones que existen y el poder tan grande que poseen ellos, me tomaría al menos mil años, y mucho más poder del que poseo, para hacer que se materialicen en nuestra dimensión.-**.

Bulma con la mirada en el suelo y lágrimas en los ojos, dijo **–¿Ya veo… y… podrías comunicarnos con ellos?-** todos miraron con tristeza a Shenlong.

El dragón, se quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que por fin habló diciendo **–Ese deseo si puedo cumplir con mi poder, pero será por un máximo de cinco minutos.-**.

Al escuchar eso, Milk con un tono calmado, preguntó **–¿Gohan, querido, me escuchas?-**.

En el edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail, se escuchó el eco de la voz de una mujer, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia a excepción de Gohan y Trunks, el niño sayajin dijo **–¿Mamá?-** mirando de un lado a otro saliendo del edificio seguido por Trunks y los demás miembros del gremio, encontrándose con Vegeta apoyado contra la pared.

Milk con lágrimas en los ojos contestó **–Si, hijito, quería saber cómo te encontrabas.-**.

El niño contestó **–Estoy bien, ma. ¿Estás hablando con nosotros por medio de Shenlong? ¿Eso significa que volveremos?-** dijo Gohan emocionado por volver a su lado.

 _ **(Reproducir: Fairy Tail – Kizuna)**_

Milk y los demás no podían resistir las ansias de volver a verlos por última vez, y respondió con su voz muy temblorosa **–G-gohan, mi bebé, Shenlong no los puede traer de regreso.-**.

Todos los magos, Gohan y Trunks quedaron impactados ante tal revelación, pero Vegeta, con una expresión aparentemente serena dijo **–Como lo pensé, el maldito dragón no tiene suficiente poder para hacerlo.-**.

Bulma al escuchar a Vegeta, le dijo **–Por favor, Vegeta, cuida de Gohan y Trunks…-** también llorando.

Vegeta volteó **–Tch…-** a pesar de que no lo demostraba, esa petición lo destrozó por dentro. Unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, dando paso a una lluvia con nubes grises y fúnebres.

El sayajin de cabello morado no podía soportar escuchar a su madre llorar, a lo que respondió intentando tranquilizarla aunque sea un poco **–Mamá, por favor, no llores, estaremos bien.-** tratando de sonar calmado y alegre, pero todos sentían que no era así.

Bulma, sin lograr calmarse, dijo **–Hijo, cuídense mucho.-**.

A lo que Trunks respondió con un **–Ustedes igual.-**.

Y Gohan agregó, **-Cuiden de la tierra en nuestra ausencia, por favor.-** ambos tratando de sonar alegres para no preocupar más a sus amigos.

Piccolo dijo **–Trunks, no te preocupes por tu futuro, yo me encargaré de los androides y de Cell.-** Trunks trató de resistir mientras imaginaba la reacción de su madre, sabiendo que nunca volvería. Piccolo añadió **-Gohan, hijo, parece que este es el adiós.-** con una sonrisa que un padre le daría a su hijo.

Gohan murmurando, dijo mientras una lágrima le caía por su rostro **–Señor Piccolo…-**.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que se cortara la conexión.

Gohan cayó de rodillas, sin poder soportarlo, comenzando a llorar mientras repetía una y otra vez **–Mamá… Señor Piccolo… -**.

Todos los magos al presenciar eso, trataron de resistir las ganas de llorar, a excepción de Wendy que lloraba mientras abrazaba a Charles, Mirajane y Lisanna a Elfman, Lucy a Natsu y Juvia a Gray, y Kana a su padre, Gildartz, mientras que el maestro Makarov, simplemente lloraba cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo. Erza, que ya había regresado, miró seria a Vegeta, que tenía una expresión indiferente.

Trunks se acercó a Gohan para intentar consolarlo, pero él tampoco se encontraba bien, al pensar que no volverá a ver a su madre –(Lo siento, no podré regresar…)-.

Al ver esa escena, Vegeta dijo **–Ya dejen de llorar, mocosos. Hacerlo no arreglará nada.-** mientras se alejaba caminando sin revelarle su rostro a los demás.

Erza, furiosa, persiguió al sayajin de sangre pura, hasta un callejón, posando una espada en su cuello desde atrás de él, **-Deberías ser más sensibles con ellos, nunca volverán a ver a sus familias.-** la maga apretó sus dientes **–Y tú tampoco podrás hacerlo, pero estás tan tranqui…-** se quedó callada al ver que Vegeta se volteó para mostrar que lágrimas caían de sus ojos, haciendo que Erza guarde la espada y piense.

Vegeta volteó de nuevo, diciendo **-Métete en tus asuntos-** y se alejó volando hacia las montañas nuevamente. Al llegar, un contenedor con muchas cápsulas apareció en su mano, haciendo que lo apriete levemente mientras pensaba **–(¿Por qué me siento así, si lo sabía desde antes?)-**.

 _ **(Detener: Fairy Tail – Kizuna)**_

 _ **(Reproducir: Fairy Tail – Sad Theme Pianos Slow)**_

Vegeta en las montañas, pensaba una y otra vez **–(Maldición, maldición…)-** y empezó a liberar todo su poder, transformándose en súper sayajin, mientras un grito que podían deducir que era de tristeza y rabia se escuchaba hasta la ciudad de Magnolia, estremeciendo a los magos y a los habitantes.

Trunks y Gohan levantaron la mirada en dirección de dónde provenía el gran ki, mientras que el hijo del príncipe murmuró a Gohan **–Está sufriendo tanto como nosotros.-** mientras una lágrima cayó de su rostro **–En serio se preocupaba por mi mamá y el resto.-** Trunks se puso de pie y dijo a Gohan, **-Debemos irnos, no haremos bien a esta gente si siguen viéndonos sufrir.-**.

Laxus se encontraba escondido escuchando los acontecimientos, y cuando vió a Gohan asentir, gritó **–¡Oye, niño, ¿qué harás con tu parte de la recompensa?!-** todos miraron a Laxus, y luego voltearon a ver a Gohan.

Gohan sin querer que vean su rostro (al igual que Vegeta), contestó **–Pagárle a Mira lo que le debo...-** Mirajane estaba muy triste porque al parecer era verdad que se iban a marchar **–y el resto del dinero…-** se quedó callado un momento, hasta que terminó con **–queda para el gremio.-** al instante de decir eso, ambos híbridos despegaron y se alejaron velozmente, sabiendo que iban a ser seguidos si no lo hacían. Y no se equivocaban, pues, en el momento que abandonaron el suelo, sintieron a Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel siendo cargados por los Exceeds, Mirajane usando a Satan Soul, y Lisanna usando su take-over en forma de harpía tras de ellos. A lo que Gohan pensó **–(Gracias por intentar detenernos… pero las cosas estarán mejores así, tanto para ustedes, como para nosotros.)-** al llegar por el sector que se encontraba Vegeta, el príncipe se les unió, los tres sayajines se transformaron y volaron a máxima velocidad alejándose de los magos que los seguían, hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte.

* * *

 _Pasó un año desde que los tres guerreros desaparecieron, dejando un gran vacío en el corazón de los magos de Fairy Tail, ya que a pesar de haber convivido por un par de días, llegaron a tomar mucho aprecio por ellos. Los tres dragon slayers, se pasaron más tiempo haciendo misiones, para ver si lograban encontrar alguna pista del paradero de sus amigos que los abandonaron, pero siempre era en vano, aunque no querían aceptarlo, y gracias a la velocidad en la que completaban las misiones, para continuar con su búsqueda, Fairy Tail creció más y más, ganando un aumento masivo de reputación pero poco miembros prometedores, entre los que se encontraban, los dos dragon slayers, autodenominados, de tercera generación, por poseer lácrimas con magia de dragon slayer en su interior y por haber sido entrenados por dragones, Sting y Rogue, junto a sus exceeds Lector y Frosch, y Yukino, una maga celestial que posee la llave de Piscis y de Ofiuco, (y sí, como lo pensaban, son niños)._

 _Durante ese año, los dragon slayers de primera generación, recibieron información de aldeas, que eran atacadas por monstruos, que fueron salvadas por personas muy fuertes, llegando a ver en algunos momentos destellos de luces que se alejaban hasta desaparecer. Sin importar cuánto los perseguían, parecía que serían incapaces de alcanzarlos, pero nunca se rindieron y lo siguieron intentando._

 _Algunas veces, Mirajane, Lisanna y Erza presenciaban una o dos siluetas en el cielo, pero cuando intentaban acercarse, estás desaparecían a gran velocidad._

 _Los sayajines, habían tomado refugio en un área que se encontraba deshabitada por el gran frío que hacía, ya que los pocos pueblos que se encontraban en las inmediaciones, abandonaron el lugar, porque era casi imposible subsistir para ellos._

 _Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks, se encontraban entrenando y viviendo en una nave, que lograba aumentar su peso real hasta tres mil veces, que se encontraba entre las cápsulas que les envió Bulma, mientras que en las demás cápsulas, había puros refrigeradores con comidas y bebidas que, supuestamente, eran suministros para veinte años pero que los sayajines podían acabar en menos de la mitad del tiempo con esos portales a otras dimensión que ellos llaman como "estómagos"._

 _Vegeta, salía muy seguido en busca de algo, pero sin revelar de qué se trataba a los otros dos, y en estos momentos, Gohan y Trunks aprovechaban para sobrevolar todo el continente de Fiore, buscando aldeas que necesitasen ayudas, a veces iban juntos, pero casi siempre, iban cada uno por su lado, así Gohan pasando algunas veces por la ciudad de Magnolia para observar, desde lejos, como se encontraban los magos que fueron tan buenos con el niño._

* * *

Un día los tres sayajins se encontraban haciendo lo de costumbre, "explorar" hasta que sintieron que apareció un ki familiar para ellos, un ki que Gohan pensó que no volvería a sentir. Éstos se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a la dirección desde la que venía el ki (un lugar bastante cercano a Magnolia), el primero en llegar fue Gohan, que se encontró con los restos de la nave que usó Trunks para viajar en el tiempo, y dentro de ésta, se encontraba un namekiano inconsciente al que le faltaban los brazos y las piernas, y con mucha sangre esparcida por todo el interior, sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba, lo sacó rápidamente de allí y recostó el torso del namekiano en el suelo, diciendo **–Señor Piccolo, por favor, no muera.-**.

Piccolo, al escuchar la voz de Gohan, tosió sangre, mientras recuperaba la consciencia, diciendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban **–¡Gohan, arriba!-**.

Gohan cambiando la dirección de su mirada, hacia arriba, sintió un ki muy similar al del bio-androide, mientras que Vegeta (que aún no llegaba y), que se encontró consciente en el momento que Cell fue desintegrado al ser absorbido por el agujero dimensional, dijo al sentir ese poder **-Algo no está bien…-** recordando que el poder del bio-androide había desaparecido completamente en ese momento, gritó **-¡ese Ki debería haber desaparecido!-**.

Trunks pensó **-(Gohan… debo apresurarme)-** mientras se transformaba en súper sayajin para volar más rápido aún.

* * *

 _ **Avance**_

 _ **-¿Qué le sucede a Gohan-san?-**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no les dices la verdad de lo que buscas?-**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **-Entrenaré al que lo merezca, y para decidir quién será, deberán… llegar a la cima por todos los medios posibles, pero sin volar.-**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **-Me iré por un tiempo… debo lograr esa transformación de manera consciente.-**_

* * *

 _Esta vez vine con el primer capítulo, espero que les guste._

 _Apreciaría que para el siguiente capítulo, me recomienden en que aspecto debo mejorar, y que me digan si les gustó como estoy haciendo hasta ahora la personalidad de los sayajins después de haberse enterado que no volverán a su dimensión (porque yo en mi mente los veo así, pero quizás no es la mejor opción)._

 _Gracias por volverse a pasar por mi historia, y hasta luego._

 _Tras bambalinas:_

 _*suspira tranquilo* al fin terminé, ¿tú qué opinas?_

 _Que no quiero tener que llevarte por todas partes en la silla de ruedas, así que no vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez que pueda matarte *le da un golpe en la cabeza* tienes suerte de seguir vivo después de eso._

 _Ack *se frota* no tengo suerte de estar vivo, estoy vivo porque Dios me protege *junta sus manos en forma de rezo mientras una luz lo ilumina y se reproduce una música angelical*_

 _No seas imbécil, él no existe! *una vena en la frente se le infla por lo irritado que se encuentra*_

 _Sí existe, el me protege porque me ama *le cae una lágrima al puro estilo anime*_

 _*Con una mirada sombría* Pos venga, que te ataje *lo empuja por un acantilado*_

 _Ahhhhhhhh *se estampa contra el fondo y muere por pendejo*_

 _Ahora tendré que sacar a uno de sus clones *suspira exhausto*_


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡El entrenamiento!

**Éste es un fanfic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail, por lo que el copyright de dichos animes y mangas no me pertenecen. Simplemente quise contar lo que tenía en mi mente de cómo sería si algunos de los personajes más icónicos de DBZ llegaban al mundo de FT.**

* * *

 _Los habitantes de la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraban agitados por el objeto extraño que se estrelló en las afueras, y fueron hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail a pedir que fuesen a investigar, que juntarían dinero como recompensa. Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel fueron los primeros en salir junto a sus exceeds a investigar después de las noticias, pues creían que era un indicio para encontrar a los saiyajines que llevaban ocultos durante un año, Erza, Lucy y Gray los siguieron porque también se preguntaban que habría sido de ellos, mientras que unos minutos después, los jóvenes dragon slayers de tercera generación, se escabulleron junto a la maga celestial de cabello celeste porque sentían curiosidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo y porque, al escuchar por parte de Mirajane el por qué Natsu y Gajeel los buscaban sin descanso, sintieron curiosidad de saber quiénes eran esas personas que los salvaron hace un año._

* * *

Gohan tenía una expresión de sorpresa por ver a una silueta tan familiar en el cielo, pero esa expresión, desapareció instantáneamente, cambiando por una llena de odio. Posó su mano en el pecho del namekiano que estaba quedando inconsciente. El niño apretó sus dientes muy fuerte mientras que el bio-androide con una sonrisa arrogante que se encontraba mirando desde arriba con su forma perfecta, se rió y dijo **-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Que reunión tan conmovedora!-** su anterior sonrisa desapareció mientras comenzó a fruncir el seño **-En serio no esperaba volver a encontrarlos, pero ahora que lo hice, los mataré a todos.-**.

 _ **(Reproducir: Gohan's Anger Theme)**_

Gohan estaba expulsando mucho ki, su voz distorsionada y algo más grave dijo **-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia muerte.-** los ojos del niño se encontraban blanqueados y el sentimiento de peligro que sentían Vegeta y Trunks hizo que retrocedieran inconscientemente. Gohan miró a Trunks y dijo **_-_ Agarra al señor Piccolo, y aléjense.- **y voló a una gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Cell, dándole un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar hacia el cielo, donde éste recuperó su equilibrio. El niño, voló más alto y no logrando mantenerse consciente por la ira que recorría sus venas como si de sangre se tratara, comenzó a gritar mientras un gran brillo de luz lo rodeaba transformandose en super sayajin fase 2, ahora lo que dominaba su mente, era un gran instinto asesino. Atacó al bio-androide con golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Vegeta notaba que el ki de Cell no disminuía.

Éste terminó retrocediendo, y dijo **-Está bien. Si das todo, yo responderé con lo mismo.-** se elevó un poco mientras su coraza verde comenzó a brillar.

Trunks cargó al namekiano y fue donde su padre, que le dijo **-Si no me equivoco, el mocoso perderá el control de su poder.-** le entregó una pequeña bolsa que contenía semillas del ermitaño, **-Las encontré en un compartimiento en la nave, dale una al namekiano y protejan a esos estorbos.-** dijo señalando a los dragon slayers de primera generación, la maga de reequipamiento, la maga celestial y el mago de creación de hielo que se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

Vegeta, siguió al niño saiyajin que seguía gritando como una bestia sin control, mientras que Trunks le dió una semilla a Piccolo, haciendo que recupere la consciencia, pero no sin antes que los magos lo vean mutilado **-Gracias, Trunks-** dijo Piccolo un poco aturdido.

Los magos llegaron a tiempo para verlo y quedaron shockeados, mientras que Gajeel preguntó **-¿C-cómo es que sigue vivo ese sujeto?-**.

A lo que Piccolo respondió simplemente regenerando sus partes mutiladas, provocando que los magos sintieran náuseas, y Trunks diciendo **-¡No hay tiempo, deben huír!-**.

A lo que Natsu contestó **-¡Olvídalo! Si lo hacemos volverán a desaparecer.-**.

Trunks elevando su tono de voz dijo **-!No entienden...¡-** repentinamente el poder de Gohan se estaba desbordando por completo y su grito era cada vez más desgarrador mientras que por la mente del niño pasaban todos los recuerdos en los que era muy débil, y el momento en el que se confió provocando que terminen en esa dimensión, aumentando cada vez más su poder.

Piccolo pensó **-(Gohan...)-** mientras lo veía preocupado.

Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks quedaron paralizados al ver a Cell emitiendo un aura plateada esta vez, mientras que el aura dorada de Gohan intentaba anteponerse a la del bio-androide y viceversa.

Los pequeños Yukino, Sting y Rogue y sus exceeds miraban muy asustados el juego de luces que ocurría, porque sentían una gran presión viniendo de ellas.

Wendy con miedo, preguntó **-¿Qué le sucede Gohan-san?-** mientras que Piccolo estaba por responder, el niño que combatía contra el bio-androide comenzó a liberar esferas de energía, de una en una, que volaban en todas las direcciones, y explotando, estando una a punto de alcanzar a Wendy, siendo salvada por el namekiano que logró desviar el ataque desviarla usando su brazo, pero perdiéndolo en el proceso.

Mientras su sangre corría, el regeneró su brazo, dejándolo agotado, mientras dijo algo agitado **-Fue consumido... por su rabia... provocada por verme al borde de la muerte.-** posó una rodilla contra el suelo mientras que Trunks intentó darle otra semilla, negándose a recibirla porque eran limitadas y continuó explicando **-Si no logra recuperar la razón, su cuerpo se sobrecargará de ki y explotará.-**.

Esa revelación dejó a todos paralizados, pensando en alguna manera para que Gohan recupere la razón, pero no se les ocurría nada, todos los magos observaron el suelo con una mirada sombría, mientras Natsu gritó lo que todos tenían en mente **-¡Debe haber algo que puedamos hacer!-**.

A lo que el pelimorado respondió **-La única forma es acercarnos, pero si no nos destruye todo el poder descontrolado de Gohan, nos matará él con sus propias** **manos.-** lleno de impotencia, mientras apretaba sus puños.

Piccolo se puso en pie y, con una sonrisa, susurró algo sin pasar desapercibido **-Entonces solo debo hacer que recupere la razón antes de ser exterminado.-** el namekiano voló y se puso en medio de los dos combatientes. El bio-androide que terminó su transformación (reemplazando su coraza verde por una plateada), se quedó observando con intriga al namekiano, pero sin perder su expresión de superioridad. Los gritos de Gohan cesaron, calmando su expresión mientras sus pupilas e iris seguían blancos y las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, al ver la silueta del namekiano, haciendo que desaparezca el aura que lo rodeaba. Piccolo se acercó lentamente mientras decía **-¿Gohan, hijo, me reconoces? Soy yo, el señor Piccolo.-** el niño no reaccionaba, mientras su expresión volvía a transformarse en una de ira **-¿No recuerdas las veces que entrenamos juntos? Cuando te cuidaba, jugaba contigo y te protegía.-** el aura del pequeño volvió a descontrolarse, y Piccolo con su sonrisa, pero que expresaba tristeza, dijo **-Ya veo... entonces no me recuerdas.-** Gohan se acercó al namekiano sujetándolo del cuello.

 _ **(Detener: Gohan's Anger Theme)**_

Pero alguien apareció detrás de él con sus brazos cruzados, diciendo **-¿Mocoso, en serio piensas matar a alguien que te quiere como a su propio hijo?-** se trataba de Vegeta, que pensando en que nunca verá a su hijo crecer a pesar de estar con Trunks del futuro, **-No mereces tener familia, si piensas aniquilarla sin pestañar... pero yo no soy quién para decírtelo.-** dijo mientras recordó que él mismo aniquiló a Nappa, el saiyajin que lo acompañó y cuidó desde pequeño.

La presión que ejercía sobre el cuello de Piccolo, tembló levemente mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa, y el namekiano que se estaba quedando sin aire dijo **-Gohan... fuiste el único amigo que tuve por mucho tiempo... el único que no me vió como un monstruo... siento un gran afecto por tí, siempre te vi como si fueses mi propio hijo... y eso no cambiará aunque me mates.-** mientras acercó más a Gohan para atraparlo en un abrazo.

Los magos lograron escuchar esa conversación que tuvieron, y comenzaron a sollozar, incluso los pequeños que estaban escondidos, hasta la poderosa Titania se encontraba con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras que Wendy pensaba **-Gohan-san... Piccolo-san.-** llorando.

Gohan gritó más fuerte que antes, y un brillo mucho más potente cubrió a ambos, cegando a todos los que se encontraban mirando la escena, Vegeta quedó sorprendido ante tal demostración de poder, y cuando la luz cesó, se vió a Gohan con el cabello un poco más largo correspondiendo al abrazó del namekiano con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras decía **-Gracias por todo, Señor Piccolo.-** lo liberó de su abrazo y mientras dijo **-Vaya con el resto, yo me encargaré.-** a lo que hizo lo que le pidió.

 _ **(N/A: No es es el super saiyajin fase 3, es una versión incompleta de éste ya que, comparado con la transformación completa, aún tendría cejas y el cabello sería 1/3 del largo original.)**_

Wendy repitiendo, por alguna extraña razón, **-Gracias, Piccolo-san.-** comenzando a curarlo, pero también sería un poco complicado recomponer el poder de este.

Gohan se acercó flotando y se detuvo a un metro de distancia del androide orgánico, diciéndole **-¿Cell, qué es lo que buscas?-** con un tono bastante profundo.

A lo que el bio-androide contestó con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados **-Si quieres saberlo, deberás derrotarme.-**.

Gohan con una media sonrisa muy competitiva, retrocedió y se puso en guardia **-Está bien.-**.

Vegeta se encontraba de espectador y viendo las expresiones de ambos, gritó **-Mocoso, si pierdes yo tomaré tu lugar y me encargaré de hacer que hable.-** con su sonrisa típica, a lo que el niño respondió asintiendo. Luego, el príncipe descendió y se dirigió junto a su hijo, el namekiano y los magos.

Piccolo entendió a qué se refería Vegeta con eso, y sabiendo el poder que iba a ser liberado, añadió **-Debemos alejarnos... también aquellos niños deberían retirarse, o correrán más peligro que hace un momento.-** mientras señalaba detrás de una roca.

* * *

 _Erza y el resto de magos se acercaron a los niños, les dieron un buen regaño por haber hecho algo tan peligroso, para luego retirarse junto a los dos saiyajines y el namekiano hacia el edificio del gremio, donde eran esperados por el maestro Makarov, Mirajane, Lisanna, Laxus y Gildartz, explicándoles lo que estaba sucediendo, dejándolos preocupados por la seguridad de la ciudad y sus miembros, pero Vegeta convenciéndoles de que no se preocupen y presencien lo que ocurrirá._

* * *

El maestro Makarov, habló y preguntó a Trunks **-Oye, niño, Gohan derrotará a ese tal Cell, verdad?-** Trunks volteó ver al pequeño maestro y se quedó dudando mientras volteaba a ver la pelea que iba a comenzar.

Pero Vegeta sin dudar, dijo **-No lo hará.-** los magos al escuchar eso, se sorprendieron aún más, por la velocidad en la que dedujo eso el príncipe.

Todos los que participaron en el exámen de clase S y que presenciaron como Trunks derrotaba a Acnologia estaban sudando y temblando, recordando que éste les dijo que Gohan era el más fuerte de todos mientras que Wendy preguntó al namekiano **-Pi-piccolo-san, Gohan-san ganará, verdad? Él es muy fuerte y podrá derrotarlo, verdad?-** a lo que negó con la cabeza.

El humanoide verde, intentando explicar de una manera entendible, dijo **-Los saiyajines pueden usar sus transformaciones a placer, pero eso es solo cuando logran controlarla. La transformación de Gohan es nueva, no puede controlarla, no logrará sacar todo su potencial hasta que se acostumbre por completo, incluso no creo que sea la forma original de esa transformación, porque siento que está sufriendo un gran desgaste de ki.-** todos, inclusive el despistado de Natsu, no entendieron lo que dijo, y con una gota cayendo por su nuca, dijo un poco irritado **-En resumen, su nueva transformación desperdicia demasiada energía, porque nunca antes la usó o porque está incompleta.-**.

Todos en unísono, dijeron **-Ah.-** en señal de que comprendieron, pero luego Erza dijo **-Eso significa que todos moriremos?-**.

Vegeta con una vena inflada demostrando su enojo, remarcó **-¡Les dije que no se preocupen y observen!-**.

Erza estaba a punto de responderle por su actitud despreocupada incluso cuando iban a morir, pero Piccolo interfirió diciendo **-Tú fuiste el primero en darse cuenta, verdad?-**.

Gildartz intrigado, se unió a su conversación diciendo, **-Darse cuenta de qué?-**.

Para que Vegeta conteste con una sonrisa arrogante **-Ese insecto de allá...-** refiriéndose al bio-androide **-Tiene células saiyajines.-** nadie entendió, pues solo podía ser comprendido por las personas que eran de su raza, o que pasaron mucho tiempo en contacto con ella.

A lo que Trunks trató de explicarlo de una manera comprensiva, diciendo **-Los saiyajines somos seres orgullosos que vivimos para luchar, y tenemos las ansias de volvernos más fuertes, Cell perdió ante Gohan y ahora quiere derrotarlo, probando que es más poderoso que él.-**

Elfman gritó con su tono de siempre y lágrimas de un orgulloso hombre en los ojos **-¡Es todo un hombre!-** mientras a el resto de magos les cayeron gotas de sudor mientras pensaban **-(Es un androide.)-**

Trunks susurrando con su mirada al suelo y una expresión de tristeza, dijo para sí mismo **-Yo no lo comprendí durante mucho tiempo... y prefería asegurar la victoria antes que el orgullo de un saiyajin.-** pero no pasó desapercibido.

Los dragon slayers y las hermanas Strauss lo escucharon, haciendo que éstas dos se acerquen a él y pongan una mano en cada hombro de Trunks, mientras sonreían cálidamente, y Lisanna dijo **-Eso demuestra que no quieres arriesgarte a perder...-** Mirajane agregó, **-Porque prefieres asegurar que nadie querido sufra o pierda la vida por tus acciones.-**.

A lo que Trunks volteó a mirarlas y respondió con una sonrisa, y un poco ruborizado por sus palabras, **-Gracias, chicas.-** haciendo que éstas se sonrojen un poco también.

Al escuchar eso, el príncipe saiyajin se le tensó el cuerpo entero, y sombras cubrían sus ojos, mientras que Erza se acercó a él y posó ambas manos en sus hombros apretando un poco tratando de calmarlo, y susurró a su oído **-Te sientes culpable por no haberlo acabado cuando pudiste, verdad?-**.

 _ **(N/A: Ella sabe sobre eso, gracias a Trunks.)**_

Vegeta murmuró **-No me toques...-**.

Pero Erza lo interrumpió, y con una sonrisa, que hasta el príncipe logro sentir sin necesidad de verla, continuó **-No deberías, ya que lo único que necesitas, es confiar en tus amigos, y saber que estarán para ayudarte.-**.

Vegeta mirando al suelo, dijo sin intentar quitar las manos de la pelirroja de sus hombros **-Pensar que una mocosa me diría algo así...-**

Los dragon slayers quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras salir de Erza, mientras que Piccolo pensaba **-(Quién creería que unos niños tendrían tal grado de lazos entre ellos. Pueden ser débiles a nuestro lado, pero en ese aspecto nos superan por mucho.)**

Laxus con los brazos cruzados dijo tratando de desviar ese tema tan difícil para los saiyajines, preguntando **-Aún sigo sin entender la parte en la que no nos preocupemos si pierde el niño.-**

El namekiano dijo, **-Puede no ser nuestro aliado, pero él se ha vuelto como Vegeta y yo.-**

Natsu con su cara pensativa, dijo **-Quieres decir que, al ser derrotado, lo único que quiere es volverse fuerte. Y al decir que no es un aliado, no dijiste que sea un enemigo y eso significa que no nos destruirá.-** Todos los magos de Fairy Tail quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos gigantes al escuchar lo que dijo Natsu.

Gray temblando por el repentino uso del cerebro del dragon slayer, dijo **-S-seguro que e-eres tú, cabeza de flama?-** mientras tartamudeaba sin parar **-No t-te habr-habrán cambiado por alguien más?-**.

Natsu agarrando del cuello a Gray, gritó **-Oye, eso que significa?! Quieres que te mate, exhibicionista bastardo?!-**.

A lo que le contestó sujetando el cuello del dragon slayer de fuego **-Quiero que lo intentes, lagartija** **!-**.

Comenzaron a golpearse hasta que sintieron una mirada asesina que provenía de Erza, que se encontraba detrás de Vegeta, haciendo que se abracen mientras Gray decía nervioso **-S-somos los mejores amigos del mundo!-** y Natsu, temblando igual que Gray, añadiendo **-Aye!-** mientras que todos los magos incluyéndo al príncipe, a su hijo y al namekiano, los miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Lucy gritando irritada **-Otra vez está imitando a Happy!-** y Juvia decía con ojos de corazón **-Gray-sama! Juvia quiere ser su amiga también!-** haciendo que todos la miren con una expresión en su rostro que tenía escrita la palabra "extraña" por todas partes.

 _ **(N/A: Bueno, ahora si empecemos la pelea :v que sino nos quedamos así hasta mañana xD)**_

 _ **(Reproducir: Flow Hero Song of Hope.)**_

Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks sintieron el ki de Cell y Gohan aumentando rápidamente, y dijeron en unísono **-Están por comenzar.-** provocando que todos se callen y decidan presenciar el combate que está a punto de librarse.

Las auras de ki podían ser vista a una gran distancia, a lo que Cell y Gohan diciendo al unísono **-Dalo todo.-** sonriendo y asintiendo al mismo tiempo y lanzándose a sus primer golpe, chocando sus puños y provocando una onda expansiva que llegó hasta los magos, que se quedaron inmóviles, mientras el resto que se encontraban en el edificio salieron con pánico y se encontraron con sus antiguos amigos, pero que se encontraban observando luces en el cielo que parecían estar combatiendo. Luego del primer golpe, comenzaron a ocurrir ondas de choques a lo largo del cielo, haciendo que varias nubes se desvanezcan. Gohan logró acertar un par de golpes en el rostro de Cell, y antes de acertar el tercero, éste apareció detrás y le dió una patada mandando a volar al niño híbrido. El bio-androide lanzó un Masenko, y al hacer contacto con Gohan creando una capa de humo, apareció en frente de él, lanzándo un golpe al rostro que el saiyajin logró cubrir, ambos se separaron, y volaron chocando golpes y alejándose de nuevo, haciendo lo mismo un par de veces más, se lanzaron varias esferas de energía, que chocaron creando explosiones que soltaron humo, para que Gohan aproveche y apareciendo detrás de Cell, dándole un golpe de martillo, que lo lanzó hacia el suelo creando un cráter y levantando mucha tierra a causa de esto, mientras se encontraba respirando pesado.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail festejaban, porque creían que había ganado, hasta que Piccolo los bajó de su nube, diciendo **-Aún no ganó, Cell está intacto, mientras que Gohan ya está bastante agotado.-** los habitantes de Magnolia, estaban entrando en pánico por los estruendos.

Cell, tomando un impulso en el suelo, haciendo que el cráter aumente en tamaño, voló y se puso varios metros en frente del híbrido, diciendo **-Parece que estás llegando a el límite de la transformación.-** y con una sonrisa, añadió **-En ese caso, te forzaré a mantenerla!-** se lanzó hacia éste, pero a mitad de camino, desapareció usando la teletransportación, apareciendo detrás de él, pero usando sus reflejos, el niño lanzó una patada, haciendo que Cell vuelva a desaparecer, y se mantuvieron por unos segundos, hasta que Gohan falló en cubrirse y comenzó a recibir golpes desde todas partes.

Con una patada, el bio-androide, lo mandó a volar y lo siguió, lanzadole golpes mientras Gohan se cubría y lanzaba un par al mismo tiempo, comenzando a girar y haciendo un espiral de luces oro y plata que cruzó por el cielo hasta estrellarse contra una montaña. Ambos despegaron separados, elevándose hacia el cielo, volaron distanciándose el uno del otro y, haciendo una curva en su traectoria, regresaron para chocar sus puños, sujetándose las manos fuertemente y forcejearon mientras se lanzaban patadas, Cell abrió su boca y disparó un rayo que se llevó a Gohan unos metros y apunto de estrellarse contra el suelo, se zafó, desviando el rayo, creando una explosión a lo lejos.

Los magos quedaron paralizados, porque a pesar de saber que Trunks derrotó a Acnologia, no esperaban que las peleas de ellos estuvieran a un nivel completamente diferente de todo lo que conocían, sin embargo, los miembros del equipo Natsu estaban muy preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba el saiyajin, Natsu y Gray gritaron - **Niño!-** , Erza y Lucy **-Gohan!-** , Wendy **-Gohan-san!-** ,mientras que Happy gritaba **-Pescados!-** recibiendo un golpe por parte de Erza, dejando que el Exceed se frote el chichón que se formó en su cabeza. Cell se teletrnasportó en frente del niño híbrido, y lo sujetó de la cabeza, voló arrastrándolo por los suelos dejando una gran línea de destrucción, lanzándolo hacia donde se encontraban los magos, haciendo que se destransforme.

Todos los magos quedaron shockeados y siendo atrapado por Piccolo, que le dijo **-Peleaste bien, Gohan, ahora descansa.-** pero éste se bajó, negándose.

Cell gritó **-Es hora de acabar con esto!-** el androide orgánico juntó sus manos y los puso a la altura de su cadera, Gohan elevándose y haciendo lo mismo, mientras que los habitantes miraron con miedo lo que ocurrió.

Gohan soltó un grito volviendo a transformarse, y en unísono junto a Cell dijeron **-Kame Hame-** cargaron su poder al máximo y gritaron **-Ha~!-** chocando sus ataques, el del bio-androide siendo superior llegando hasta cerca de Gohan, mientras gritaba **-Es tu fin, saiyajin!-** que cerró los ojos preparándose para morir, pero luego de unos segundos se escuchó junto a él **-Makankosappo!- -Garlick Ho!- -Resplandor Final!-** y al ver a sus lados, se encontró con Piccolo, Trunks y Vegeta que unieron sus ataques al de él, formando un rayo más poderoso que el de Cell, mientras intentaba imponerse usando todas su energía, haciendo que retroceda un poco, hasta que los súper guerreros elevaron su poder al límite, penetrando el ataque de éste y deshaciendolo poco a poco, mientras que por un momento, se vió la imagen de Goku haciendo su Kame Hame Ha junto a su hijo, dejándo sorprendido a los guerreros al verlo, y escuchando su voz que decía **-No se contengan!-** hasta que Cell dejó de resistirse y se preparó para recibir el ataque con una sonrisa satisfecha, sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, escuchándose otro grito por parte de Goku que decía **-Ahora!-** haciendo que superen sus límites con un último esfuerzo mientras gritaban **-Ha~!-** , provocando que el ataque combinado se lleve a Cell hacia el espacio, donde momentos después, el ataque hizo explosión iluminando todo el cielo que no pasó desapercibido por los otros gremios ni por el consejo mágico, que se encontraban fuera de los edificios a causa de los temblores que provocaron el bio-androide y el niño híbrido en su pelea.

 _ **(Detener: Flow Hero Song of Hope.)**_

Luego de unos segundos, en los que los magos festejaban por la victoria de los guerreros, y los habitantes observaban sin entender lo que sucede, una voz grave y familiar se escuchó con bastante eco diciendo **-Eso fue un buen ataque...-** los magos se callaron y observaron horrorizados mientras una figura había aparecido de la nada en frente de los guerreros Z, **-Ya esperaba que Piccolo y Trunks interfieran, pero me sorprendió saber que el príncipe de los saiyajines lo haga.-** esta silueta era la de Silver Cell, que se encontraba sonriendo mientras no tenía alguna herida ni rasguño visible.

Vegeta con su típico rostro, dijo volteando **-Tch. No molestes, insecto.-**.

Mientras que Gohan, se encontraba bastante herido, y se quedó sin fuerzas en sus piernas, cayendo sentado **-Oye, Cell, podrías explicarnos que te sucedió?-**.

Trunks asintió, añadiendo **-Sí. Ya no logramos sentir esa sed de sangre que solías emanar.-**.

El androide orgánico asintió, diciendo **-Está bien, pero seré breve...-** poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzaba a desmaterializarse, pero aún no se percataron de ello a excepción de Piccolo **-Mientras fui deshecho por el agujero negro, parte de mi memoria falló, haciendo que olvide las órdenes del Dr Gero... ahora las poseo nuevamente, pero ya no son órdenes, simplemente son recuerdos que ya no tienen control en mi ser.-** todos los magos, que ya sabían la historia, quedaron aliviados al escuchar esas palabras del bio-androide **-Y es justamente como el debilucho ese dijo.-** señalando a Natsu, que se había enfadado y trató de golpearlo pero fue detenido por Erza, que de un golpe en el estómago, lo dejó en el suelo, y Cell continuó explicando **-Mis células saiyajines, se antepusieron a las otras, haciendo que quiera luchar con oponentes poderosos, y volverme más fuerte.-** todos asintieron porque lograron comprender, porque eso fue anteriormente explicado por los saiyajines y el namekiano.

Piccolo señaló a las piernas de Cell, diciendo **-Ese es un efecto secundario, supongo.-** haciendo que los presentes observen, y dejando atónitos a todos menos a Vegeta.

Él asintió, explicando **-Cuando fui desintegrado casi completamente, mi célula regenerativa sufrió un gran daño y, ahora sólo puedo mantenerme en este tamaño por un tiempo limitado antes de volverme una molécula, a falta de poder.-**.

Gohan, que ya dejó de sentir rencor por él, preguntó algo triste, pero con una expresión relajada **-Cuánto tardarás en recuperar tu forma?-**.

Cell pensó un momento, y con una expresión levemente de sorpresa, pero también misteriosa, dijo **-Cuando tenga suficiente poder.-** sin ser específico.

Vegeta con su tono orgulloso, dijo **-La próxima vez, yo seré el que luche contra ti...-** volteando su mirada fijamente a los ojos de la creación del androide veinte **-Y no tendrás oportunidad alguna.-** ambos tenían sus sonrisas orgullosas, mientras que Cell asentía y desaparecía completamente.

En ese momento, Trunks le dió una semilla del ermitaño a Gohan, haciendo que se recupere instantáneamente. Los habitantes de Magnolia escucharon la voz del maestro Makarov, gritando **-Ciudadanos de Magnolia, acaban de ser salvados por estas personas, y todos en el gremio, creemos que deberíamos premiarlos de alguna manera.-** tanto habitantes de Magnolia como miembros de Fairy Tail vitorearon a sus salvadores, Makarov observó a los guerreros Z y preguntó... más bien intentó preguntar **-Tienen algo en men...-** porque fue interrumpido por tres grandes rugidos, dejando sonrojados los saiyajins, mientras que a todos, incluyendo a Piccolo, les cayeron una gota de sudor por la nuca. El maestro recordó todo lo que comía Gohan y volteó para gritar algo nervioso **-¡Traigan a todos los chefs de la ciudad!-**.

* * *

 _Tal como el pequeño maestro pidió, todos los chefs se dirigieron a Fairy Tail, donde hicieron una fiesta para celebrar la victoria ante Cell, la celebración duró hasta la noche del día siguiente, en el que todos a excepción de los super guerreros se encontraban inconscientes ya sea por cansancio o porque están borrachos. Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks se preparaban para partir, mientras que Piccolo para seguirlos, aunque fueron detenidos por el maestro Makarov, que quizo hablar con el príncipe, pidiendo que el resto se adelantara, haciendo caso a lo que éste les pidió._

* * *

Cuando el príncipe saiyajin se preparó para partir, fue interceptado por Piccolo, quién le habló **-Así que eso estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo... ¿Gohan y Trunks lo saben?-** pero el príncipe negó con la cabeza desviando su mirada mientras se encontraba visiblemente fastidiado porque el namekiano escuchó lo que hablaron, éste intentó alejarse, pero Piccolo, le preguntó **-Por qué no les dices la verdad de lo que buscas?-**.

El príncipe volteó con su típica expresión relajada, para volver su mirada al namekiano nuevamente y contestar **-Así es mejor.-** y se alejó volando.

Piccolo lo siguió con una sonrisa, porque ya sabía que era lo que sucedía, mientras pensaba **-(No quieres que sepan porque no quieres darles falsas esperanzas.)-**.

* * *

 _Ambos llegaron hacia donde se encontraban esperando Gohan y Trunks, que les preguntaron que quería el maestro, pero recibieron un "nada" como respuesta, partiendo así nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la nave en la que estaban viviendo éstos, y donde ahora viviría el namekiano... me encantaría decirles lo que estaba haciendo Vegeta, pero aún no lo haré, ya que la sorpresa se arruinaría si lo hiciese..._

 _Un par de días pasaron, sin que los habitantes, ni los magos, tuvieran alguna noticia de nuestros guerreros hasta que, un día, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dando paso a tres siluetas, una grande, una mediana y otra pequeña. Repentinamente, varios magos corrieron a dar la bienvenida a estas siluetas, que eran Piccolo, Gohan y Trunks._

* * *

Lisanna se abalanzó sobre Trunks, haciendo que se ruborice, pero no duró demasiado, porque varios magos hicieron lo mismo que la pequeña Strauss, provocando que el pelimorado pierda el equilibrio y aplastándolos a ambos. Mirajane abrazó a Gohan y empezó a acariciarlo, como si fuese su mascota, mientras el niño reía nerviosamente y Wendy miraba con un poco de celos, pero sin percatarse de que era eso.

Erza se acercó caminando al namekiano para preguntarle **-Vegeta se encuentra aquí?-**.

Piccolo negó con la cabeza, y preguntó **-¿Por qué, te interesa?-** lo que causó que la pelirroja comenzara a sudar a mares mientras su rostro se volvía del mismo color que su cabello, a lo que Piccolo soltando una leve risa, añadió **-Después lo veremos, no te preocupes.-** cambiando su mirada a una seria instantáneamente, dijo **-Vamos a lo más importante, por ahora... necesitamos hablar con el maestro.-** que le hizo señas desde el bar, donde siempre se encontraba sentado, usando su traje de mago santo.

Con una sonrisa, el mago titán cuestionó **-Qué necesitan nuestros salvadores de nosotros?-**.

A lo que Trunks, que ya se había liberado, pero con Lisanna aún colgando de su cuello, respondió **-Queremos que reúna a sus magos más prometedores, porque los entrenaremos.-** todos se encontraban sorprendidos mientras se amontonaron alrededor de ellos para escuchar mejor.

Gohan se acercó, pero sin safarze de las garras de la hermana mayor de los Strauss dijo **-Se irán con nosotros por un tiempo.-** los magos estaban felices ya que serían entrenados por los guerreros más fuertes del universo.

Makarov sorprendido por el ofrecimiento, preguntó **-Cuántos podrán ir?-**.

Piccolo con una sonrisa, pero algo malévola, dijo **-Todos los que usted quiera.-** los magos allí presentes (y conscientes) estaban por festejar, hasta que el namekiano añadió con un tono de voz grave, **-Pero si no son capaces... no prometo que vayan a volver con vida.-** haciendo que ese alboroto parase.

Trunks al fin logrando liberarse del agarre de Lisanna, añadió finalmente **-Mañana volveremos para buscarlos.-**.

* * *

 _En el momento que se retiraron, todos estallaron de felicidad porque podrán entrenar con nuestros guerreros, pero en realidad sería muy peligroso para algunos, y cuando el maestro se negó enviar a todos, comenzaron una de las típicas peleas de Fairy Tail, hasta Erza se vió envuelta en contra de su voluntad... en esas riñas no se salva nadie, ni siquiera la abuelita que vive en la esquina del barrio, porque en esas peleas, se reparte muy bien lo que le toca a cada uno._

* * *

El maestro irritado, aumentó su tamaño y todos al sentir esa presión de poder se detuvieron y vieron al furioso mago titán que dijo **-Yo diré quienes irán! Ya vieron el nivel de ellos y, si dicen que no está garantizada su seguridad, no pienso enviarlos a morir!-** todos se callaron y se sentaron en los asientos, mientras el maestro se subió al escenario para empezar a llamar a los magos que irán **-Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Gildartz Clive y Mirajane Strauss.-** los magos clase S acompañaron al maestro, **-Ustedes dos decidirán si quieren que sus equipos vayan, así que los escucharé cuando termine de llamar a los otros, tú Mira, decidirás si tus hermanos tienen el nivel para acompañarte, y tú Gildartz, tomarás la decisión por tu hija.-** los cuatro asintieron y comenzaron a pensar. El tercer maestro aclaró su voz y comenzó **-Ahora empecemos... Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser y Levy McGarden.-** luego de esos tres nombres, se calló y todos entendieron que ya nadie más sería nombrado, pero los pequeños Sting y Rogue se encontraban descepcionados por no ser elegidos, porque ellos sentían que si eran capaces de sobrevivir, usando sus típicas excusas de que asesinaron a los dragones que eran sus padres adoptivos, un mal hábito que a pesar de haber sido regañados por las personas que ellos quieren superar (Natsu y Gajeel), no dejarán, y puedes costarle bastante caro.

Laxus dió un paso al frente, y dijo **-Mi equipo si participará.-** los miembros restantes del Raijinshuu estaban felices de que podrán acompañar a Laxus.

Mirajane fue la siguiente, **-Mis hermanos si irán, porque siento que si tienen el nivel para ello.-** con una sonrisa muy tierna mientras sus hermanos se alegraban de que ella los creía capaces.

Luego fue Gildartz, que estaba dudando en si permitir a Kana ir **-Yo preferiría que no vaya, pero se que me odiará si la dejo otra vez.-** miró al suelo algo triste **-Pero si tiene la habilidad, y le prometí que estaríamos juntos, así que si vendrá.-** Kana también dudó de ir al inicio, pero el escuchar que su padre tiene fe en ella, hizo que confiara más en si misma.

Por último fue Erza, que se negó a elegir **-No voy a responder por ellos, ya que lo que pienso puede diferir con sus sentimientos, así que dejaré que ellos nos digan si quieren ir o no.-** el maestro vió muy decidida a Erza, y permitió que lo hicieran.

Natsu y Gray fueron los primeros en gritar **-Si iremos!-** mientras que Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charles dudaron al inicio, pero terminaron aceptando.

* * *

 _Los magos seleccionados se encontraban ansiosos por saber que tan duro será su entrenamiento... si supiesen en el infierno que se habían adentrado ja... muajaja... muajajajajaja... mua-okno ya me detengo._

* * *

Al día siguiente, se escucharon potentes turbinas y que un gran peso se asentó en la entrada del gremio. Al salir del edificio, los magos se encontraron con una nave bastante extraña, pero no los sorprendieron mucho, porque ya vieron bastantes naves, incluso a Cristina, la nave insignia de Blue Pegasus, pero lo que si les llamó la atención, fue la forma que tenía (es como toda nave típica de la corporación cápsula). De ésta, bajó únicamente el namekiano, diciendo fuertemente **-Los magos seleccionados, suban de una vez!-** subieron en total 17 magos y 3 exceeds, haciendo que Piccolo se sorprenda por la gran cantidad que participaría **-Esta será su última oportunidad! Bajen ahora los que no estén seguros de ir, porque en el momento en el que se cierre esta compuerta, el entrenamiento comenzará-** ni uno dudo en mantenerse dentro de la nave, y el humanoide con algo de respeto en su voz, continuó con **-La nave los llevará hacia el lugar donde entrenaran con Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta... pero como recién dije... su entrenamiento comienza ahora.-** para finalizar, Piccolo, se dispuso a explicar lo que ocurriría hasta que lleguen **-La nave llegaría a esa ubicación en menos de 5 minutos, pero está programada para tardar 10. Cada minuto que pase, el contador en su interior aumentará en 1, haciendo que la gravedad aumente en consecuencia. Al momento de que aterrice, la gravedad volverá a ser normal, pero no se confíen, porque me imagino que no querrán morir en pleno calentamiento.-** terminó con una sonrisa malévola mientras la compuerta se cerraba, pero el namekiano se mantuvo fuera de la nave, porque el tenía otros planes.

Todos los magos que se encontraban en la nave miraron, al humanoide color verde, con sus ojos que ahora tenían tamaños similares a platos y sus bocas abiertas que llegaban hasta el suelo, a excepción del maestro que tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente, y en el momento que la nave partió, se acercó a Piccolo y le preguntó **-Necesita algo más?-** a lo que el namekiano asintió, y el maestro supo que se trataría de algo importante, así que lo invitó a pasar **-Hablemos de ello en mi oficina.-** ambos pasaron y en el momento que cerraron la puerta de la oficina del maestro...

Piccolo se mantuvo con su mirada seria y se preparó para decir las siguientes palabras. **-Necesito ciertos materiales especiales para... crear unas esferas del dragón.-** el pequeño mago titán apretó fuertemente sus puños al escuchar esa petición, porque no esperaba algo así.

 _ **(N/A: Ya sé que Piccolo no puede crear esferas del dragón, pero como es un fanfic hecho por mi, yo decidiré si puede o no hacerlo :v)**_

* * *

 _Los magos viajaron en la nave que se tardó exactamente los diez minutos en llegar a un bosque, donde se podía ver un pequeño claro con una cascada, mientras que a lo lejos se observaba fácilmente una montaña de aproximadamente cien kilómetros de altura. Los tripulantes se encontraban demasiado cansados, porque no lograban acostumbrarse completamente a la gravedad aumentada. A algunos como Erza, Gildartz y Laxus no era demasiado problema al inicio, pero se había complicado al superar la gravedad aumentada cuatro veces._

* * *

Los tres saiyajines se encontraban esperando fuera de la nave, y cuando los magos terminaron de bajar, Trunks dijo **-Descansen unos minutos, ahora les explicaré de que constará su entrenamiento. Primero Gohan les explicará como controlar su ki pero no les ayudará en nada más, que no creo que les tome demasiado tiempo en dominar, ya que logran proyectar con suma facilidad su magia. Segundo, entrenarán con pesas que variaran entre 100 y 200 kilogramos. Tercero, se dividirán en tres grupos, el primer grupo se quedará con Gohan para entrenar el desgaste de su poder , el segundo estará conmigo, que se encontrarán los que usen armas o puedan crearlas con sus magias, y el tercer grupo se irá con mi padre para entrenar combate.-**.

Los magos fueron tomados por sorpresa por esa explicación tan rápida, pero no tenían fuerzas para hacer preguntas, así que decidieron ir a descansar al lago. Media hora después, todos se encontraban divirtiéndose en el agua o almorzando (porque era medio día), pero sin avisar, llegó Gohan, que dijo **-Ya pasó el tiempo suficiente para que se recuperen, ahora les explicaré como controlar su ki y como volar usando éste.-** dijo para luego explicar lo básico (lo mismo que habría hecho con Videl) mientras todos lo rodeaban para escuchar **-Eso será todo por hoy.-** dijo el híbrido con su típica sonrisa **-Ustedes decidan si practicaran o descansarán pero, para mañana, todos deberán saber controlar su ki.-** ellos estaban un poco contentos al escuchar eso, pero su leve paraíso fue interrumpido por un demonio.

El príncipe saiyajin al escuchar lo que dijo, advirtió a Gohan con su tono de voz normal **-No les dijiste lo que pasaría a los que no supiesen hacerlo...-** a lo que el pequeño sonrío nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla en señal de que se había olvidado, haciendo que Vegeta suspire **-El que no logre controlar su ki hasta mañana, deberá nadar con pesas de 1 tonelada.-** al escuchar eso, y pensar en su penalización por fallar, empezaron a sudar por lo tenso que se encontraban de un segundo a otro, dando inicio a su entrenamiento del día uno.

La primera en conseguir controlar su ki fue Wendy, que tardó cinco minutos, ya que ella sentía similitudes entre su tipo de magia y el ki. Fue seguida por los exceed, que sorprendentemente superaron a los demás magos en la aptitud de volar, pero también fueron a los que mas le costaron proyectar esferas de energía, tardando aproximadamente una hora. Luego siguieron Mirajane, Erza y Evergreen, que eran especialmente buenas en la técnica de vuelo, y algo regulares en proyectar su ki para hacer ataques de poder, que les tomaron cerca de tres horas. El resto demoraron cinco horas en total, que eran regulares en la mayoría de los casos, a excepción de cierto par de dragon slayers de fuego y de hierro, que no lograban dominar su ki. Gohan hace unas horas se había dirigido hacia el pico de la montaña, así que no se había percatado de esto, pero Trunks se encontraba cerca de ellos, y al ver que no podían, decidió ir a hablarles **-Oigan, están teniendo problemas?-** ambos furiosos miraron en direcciones contrarias, pero asintieron avergonzados, el pelimorado sonriendo nerviosamente, decidió darles una mano **-Vengan, les ayudaré.-** haciendo señas para que lo siguieran, dirigiéndose bajo la cascada donde se sentaron en unas rocas en método de meditación **-Lo poco que he visto de ustedes, indica que deben relajarse, así que les explicaré otro método que quizás si le sirva.-** el dúo de dragon slayers de primera generación asintieron, porque querían saber como controlar ese poder que era desconocido para los de ese mundo **-Cierren los ojos y concéntrense en la caída del agua, escuchen como fluye, e imagínense que una energía, independiente a la magia, fluye por sus venas como su propia sangre.-** ambos intentaron hacerlo, pero debido a que son muy inquietos e impacientes, fallaban en concentrarse provocando una gran frustración en ellos **-Haré una cosa más que puede ayudarles.-** dijo el híbrido que llegó del futuro, Natsu y Gajeel iban a preguntar sobre eso, pero antes de que abran la boca para formularla, recibieron un leve toque en sus nucas **-Esto relajará su cuerpo y mente por unas horas, mientras tanto, podrán estar tranquilos y practicando con más facilidad.-** los usualmente inquietos magos, se encontraban inmóviles recostados en las rocas, no sentían cansancio, ira, felicidad, y tampoco lograban mover sus extremidades, estaban en un estado de relajación total, solo podían pensar en como su sangre fluía por sus venas, mientras que el agua por el arroyo que caía en el claro.

Los tres saiyajines sintieron una presencia que era pura maldad, el aura que sentían era bastante oscura, más que la primera vez que vieron a Cell, pero no tan poderosa. Gohan y Vegeta se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Trunks, llamando la atención de los otros magos, entre los tres se miraron y asintieron, Gohan dijo **-Por el momento no será un problema, pero no esperaba que ese poder se encontrara dentro de Natsu-san.-**.

Vegeta asintió, añadiendo **-Es casi tan poderoso como Raditz. Aunque será mejor que no hablemos sobre ello, al parecer el resto no sabe nada sobre esto.-** haciendo que su hijo asienta.

Segundos después, Gildartz, Laxus, Erza y Mirajane se acercaron, y el dragon slayer artificial preguntó **-¿Qué decían de Natsu?-**.

Trunks rápidamente respondió, **-Hablabamos de que tiene un gran potencial oculto...-** haciendo que Erza asintiera en afirmación, porque ella ya presenció una pequeña parte de éste. Mientras que Gildartz, Laxus y Mirajane sonrieron porque ya sabían que el pelirosa tenía un gran poder latente, pero no se imaginaban que era un poder malvado.

Vegeta volteando para alejarse dijo **-Vayan a descansar de una vez, no se preocupen por esos mocosos.-** alejándose volando mientras que Erza miraba con un muy leve sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por todos... más bien por casi todos.

El tan inocente Gohan al ver a la pelirroja así, le preguntó, **-Erza-san, estás un poco roja, no será que estás enferma?-** ladeando la cabeza.

La maga de cabello escarlata nerviosamente movió sus brazos en frente de ella mientras tartamudeaba **-N-n-n-no es nada, solo estoy c-c-cansada.-** con una expresión muy avergonzada en su cara.

Laxus con soltando una carcajada burlona dijo **-Vaya, vaya, quién diría que Erza se pondría así.-** Gildartz estaba tratando de resistir la risa, pero en su rostro se notaba que se estaba esforzando, provocando que Erza huya corriendo velozmente mientras levantaba mucha tierra a su paso.

Trunks se río junto a los otros dos magos, y al ver como se divertían, la hermana mayor de los Strauss sonrió típicamente mientras una brisa de aire provocó que su cabello ondee con el viento, dejando a Gohan mirándola en un estado de hipnósis, haciendo que esta pregunte **-Hay algo en mi rostro, Gohan?-**.

El niño híbrido negó con la cabeza, diciendo algo atónito **-Es que eres muy linda, Mira.-** mientras sonreía, haciendo que ésta voltee con las manos en su rostro tratando de cubrir su sonrojo.

Gildartz se acercó al niño y puso su mano buena en el hombro del saiyajin mientras sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos (estilo anime jaja) y con su prótesis levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación, mientras que Laxus dijo **-Espero que la cuides y que la protejas con tu vida, niño.-** sonriendo como siempre suele hacerlo.

A lo que éste inocentemente asintió diciendo **-Siempre la protegeré.-** sin darse cuenta de a que se referían, provocando que Mirajane quiera llorar, porque no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que alguien dijo que la iba a proteger con su vida.

La maga de take-over contestó a esto sin voltear **-Gracias, Gohan.-** mientras se secaba las lágrimas y aparecía Lisanna que estaba escondida escuchando porque tardaban en regresar mientras que Erza fue la primera en llegar, para ver a su hermana mayor llorando.

El as de Fairy Tail y el dragon slayer del rayo sabían que era inocente, pero no esperaban que eso haya hecho sentir tan feliz a Mirajane, mientras que Trunks pensaba en voz alta sin percatarse **-En mi tiempo no pudo tener la vida tranquila que él deseaba, no pudo darse el lujo de tener una familia y ser feliz... pero deseo ,de todo corazón, que en éste presente el pueda tener todo lo que deseó en mi futuro.-** todos, a excepción de Gohan, miraron al pelimorado con expresiones algo tristes pero mezcladas con felicidad, hasta que éste se dió cuenta que, en lugar de pensarlo, lo dijo.

La menor de los Strauss, dijo **-En serio eres una persona muy buena, Trunks-san.-** mientras sonreía abrazando a su hermana.

Gildartz, que se dió cuenta rápidamente de que todo se iba a poner incómodo, dijo antes de que ocurra **-Será mejor que vayamos todos a descansar, mañana será un día muy agotador.-** a lo que todos asintieron.

Trunks por otra parte, contestó **-Yo me quedaré hasta que Natsu y Gajeel se recuperen.-**.

Los demás regresaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás, que se encontraban sentados al rededor de una fogata mientras comían pescados que capturaron algunas horas antes. Para cuando empezaron a moverse los dragon slayers, salieron exitosos en controlar el ki. Los tres juntos fueron hacia donde el grupo, que la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo.

 _ **(N/A: Estaban durmiendo al aire libre, porque sino no sería entrenamiento xD)**_

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, ambos híbridos repartieron las pesas a los magos, entregándole pesas de doscientos kilogramos a Erza, Gildartz, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman Panther Lily, mientras que dieron pesas de cien kilogramos a Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy y Charles, y a los magos restantes les dieron pesas de ciento cincuenta kilogramos. Las instrucciones que recibieron, eran correr cien kilómetros y regresar, y para motivarlos, dijeron que el que llegue al último no comerá. Ya habían pasado doce horas desde que salieron a correr y solo Erza, Gildartz, Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Panther Lily, Charles, Happy (que casi se muere alv) y sorprendentemente Kana, porque quería regresar rápidamente para seguir tomando, haciendo que su padre se una a ella. Pasaban las horas y la mayoría ya había regresado, solo faltaba una pequeña niña que había colapsado a mitad de camino cuando retornaba. Charles preocupada porque seguía pasando el tiempo y ella no llegaba, fue a pedirle a Gohan que la busque, y éste preocupado llevó a cabo la petición hecha por la exceed._

* * *

Gohan despegó a toda velocidad, yendo a buscar a la dragon slayer del cielo, y no tardó demasiado en llegar hacia donde sentía el poder de la niña, que se encontraba disminuyendo lentamente, al encontrarla en el suelo, le transfirió un poco de su energía para que no corra peligro, siguiente a ello la cargó en su espalda mientras susurró **-Buen trabajo, Wendy-san.-** sujetó las pesas con una sola mano y volvió al campamento, encontrándose con la exceed que estaba muy preocupada, diciéndole en voz baja **-No te preocupes, solo está dormida.-** la dejó recostada contra un árbol, la cubrió con una manta para que no se resfríe y entró a la nave para entrenar con la gravedad aumentada, viendo así que la máquina ya se encontraba encendida, y con la gravedad aumentada mil veces, para toparse con que Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban entrenando cada uno por separado.

Pasó toda la noche sin un sonido más que la cascada, todos los magos se encontraban descansando, porque pasaron los dos primeros días de su infierno, pero el verdadero desafío aún no llegaba. Ocurrió nada destacable esa noche, lo único que podría ser... no, eso tampoco. Estaba amaneciendo, y ningún mago se encontraba despierto aún, porque el agotamiento era demasiado grande, aunque fue nada comparado a la gran explosión que se escuchó muy cerca de ellos, que fue provocada por los tres saiyajines que se encontraron entrenando toda la noche. Los magos quedaron despiertos, mientras que Trunks salió de la nave cargando a Gohan, aunque Vegeta siguió entrenando. Tomó rumbo hacia donde se encontraban acampando los magos de Fairy Tail, y lo recostó a Gohan bajo de un árbol mientras que él se sentó de espaldas al árbol, Mirajane y Lisanna se acercaron al dúo de híbridos, y se encontraban algo preocupadas, pero antes de que siquiera puedan preguntar, el pelimorado dijo **-Está bien, solo se encuentra durmiendo, estuvimos haciendo un combate de entrenamiento durante toda la noche y de repente se durmió.-** sonrió sin preocupación alguna, haciendo que se relajen **-(Parece que se está esforzando de sobremanera.)-** pensó, mientras recordaba que en su futuro era igual.

Mirajane aliviada, contestó sonriendo mientras observaba al niño durmiendo **-Está bien, entonces iré a preparar el desayuno.-** su hermana estaba a punto de decir que ayudaría, pero fue cortada por las siguientes palabras **-Quédate y haz compañía a Trunks, hermanita.-** le dió un pequeño empujón haciendo que se acerque hacia donde estaba.

Lisanna voteó avergonzada para ver que su hermana se alejaba con una sonrisa y un aura algo diabólica, luego volvió a mirar al hijo del príncipe que también se encontraba ruborizado por la situación embarazosa que se vieron forzados a pasar, ésta se sentó a un lado de él sin saber que decir mientras miraban apenados al suelo, hasta que dijo **-Yo... nosotros ya conocemos tu historia, gracias a que nos la contaste, pero...-** apretó un poco su puño porque estaba muy nerviosa para hablar, y tartamudeó **-Q-q-quieres o-o-oí-oír m-mi...-** fue interrumpida porque sintió que alguien tomó su mano y al observar que el pelimorado estaba sujentándola, está se sorprendió.

Trunks ya no se encontraba tan incómodo, y quería intentar que se tranquilice, pero esa no era la mejor manera de hacerlo, aunque logró que deje de tartamudear, y contestó **-Por favor, Lisanna-san, cuéntame más de tí.-** dijo con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que ésta aumente la fuerza de su agarre, pero terminó contándole todo lo que le sucedió a ella, ésto provocó que el agarre de Trunks se afloje un poco porque repentinamente sintió una gran tristeza al escuchar sobre ella y Natsu.

Lisanna al notar esto, añadió triste al final mientras se esforzaba por no soltar su mano **-Pero como puedes ver, tanto aquí como en Edolas, él eligió a Lucy...-** observó el suelo mientras señalaba cerca del lago, donde se encontraban el pelirosa y la rubia sentados hablando, mientras algunas lágrimas pasaban por su rostro. Trunks al escuchar lo que dijo la maga de take-over, la acercó de un tirón y la abrazó, mientras ésta lloraba abrazándolo, y dijo entre dientes intentando calmarse **-Discúlpame... sé que tú a... diferencia de mí... no podrás volver a tu mundo...-** el pelimorado comenzó a acariciar su cabeza...

Intentó calmarla, y dijo algo lento **-No te preocupes... estoy seguro de que volveré algún día~aw...-** bostezó y se durmió mientras abrazaba a la maga, a pesar de eso, ésta se sintió muy cálida y cómoda, así que decidió acomodarse e hizo que el saiyajin híbrido pose su cabeza en su falda como si fuese una almohada, pero tampoco pudo competir contra la somnolencia que hizo que sienta.

Gohan despertó unos minuto después, notando que cerca de él se encontraban Trunks y Lisanna durmiendo, así que él decidió ir donde se encontraba Wendy hablando con Charles, más bien siendo regañada por ésta, y dijo **-Disculpen que interrumpa, solo quería saber si Wendy-san se encontraba bien.-**.

Charles asintió diciendo, **-Si, gracias por ir a buscarla.-** Wendy se encontraba avergonzada porque él la vió en un estado tan deplorable, y no pudo decir nada, solo bajó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Al ver eso, el niño dijo, **-Ahora tocará que entrenen el uso del ki nuevamente, mañana otra vez las pesas y luego serán los grupos de entrenamiento, así que esfuerzate, sí?-** mientras sonreía para tratar de motivar a Wendy, y segundos después ser llamados para desayunar.

* * *

 _Desde esos momentos no ocurrió algo interesante, todo transcurrió de buena manera, entrenaron esos dos días sin problemas, y durante las mañanas Lisanna solía acercarse a Trunks para hablar, mientras que Vegeta entrenaba en la nave y Gohan se encontraba desaparecido hasta el momento que caía el sol, y era recibido por Mirajane que tenía la comida de éste preparada._

 _Ya era momento de dividir a los grupos, y Trunks pidió que le muestren el tipo de magia que usan, y al final explicó que había algunos que al inicio van a estar en un grupo pero luego pasarían a otro, dividiéndolos en el siguiente orden:_

 _Grupo de Gohan: Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Juvia, Evergreen, Happy, Charles y Panther Lily. Siendo los Strauss que luego pasaran al grupo de Vegeta y el exceed del dragon slayer de hierro que pasará al grupo de Trunks._

 _Grupo de Trunks: Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow y Kana. Siendo el dragon slayer el único que pasará al grupo del príncipe._

 _Grupo de Vegeta: Gildartz, Laxus, Natsu._

* * *

Gohan sonriendo dijo a su grupo **-Conmigo lo que harán será aumentar la cantidad de magia que podrán almacenar y usar, por lo que lo único que deberán hacer es agotar su magia, y cada vez que la recuperen, lo volverán a hacer, hasta que yo les diga que puedan detenerse.-** después de unos segundos, añadió **-Cuando sea la hora, podrán comer y dormir, pero cuando no hagan eso, deben estar expulsando toda la magia que sean capaces, pero no hasta el borde de la inconsciencia o perderán tiempo en el momento que estén descansando por eso, y ustedes mismos deben saber cuando se quedan sin reservas.-** estaba a punto de decir que podían retirarse, pero luego recordó un pequeño detalle **-¡Ah! Una cosa más, cuando sea la hora de dormir, ahí deberán expulsar toda su magia, intentando exceder sus límites. Ahora si pueden retirarse a entrenar-** dijo con una sonrisa mientras su grupo hacía lo que dijo mientras él se fue a meditar bajo la cascada.

Trunks habló con su grupo, explicándo **-Ustedes por lo general usan armas, así que deberán aprender a proyectar ki a través de estas, y los que sean capaces de hacerlo entrenaran en combate conmigo.-** estuvo por alejarse, pero cierto cantante de "Shu-bi-du-bah" se puso en su camino sonriendo mientras transformaba su mano en una espada, y proyectando su ki perfectamente en ella, así que le hizo seña para que lo siguiera, mientras el resto de su grupo observaba sorprendido lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Vegeta no fue tan piadoso con su grupo, porque solo eran tres y eran magos que usaban más que nada la fuerza bruta, y dijo **-Ustedes, insectos, sólo son buenos golpeando cosas, así que yo haré que tengan que pensar antes de atacar.-** con su ceño fruncido, añadió mientras se elevaba en el aire **-Entrenaré al que lo merezca, y para decidir quién será, deberán…-** se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras apuntaba hacia el pico de la montaña **-Llegar a la cima por todos los medios posibles, pero sin volar.-** los tres de su grupo pensaron que sería fácil, porque debían llegar hacia allí, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que nunca dijo que él no intervendría para hacer que fallen, así que partieron rápidamente.

* * *

 _Wendy estuvo usando su magia de apoyo en sí misma, Lucy intentaba invocar más de un espíritu a la vez, los Strauss usaron su take-over, Panther Lily su forma de batalla y los demás del grupo se mantuvieron usando su magia todo el tiempo que podían (si, los exceeds estaban volando) hasta que sentían que se estaba por agotar sus suministros de magia._

 _Gajeel y Trunks estuvieron en una lucha de práctica, el dragon slayer usaba su Tetsuryūken proyectando ki, mientras que el saiyajin híbrido contrarrestaba sus ataques proyectando su poder en una simple vara de madera. Los demás del grupo intentaban hacerlo, pero cada vez que estaban por lograrlo, se agotaban velozmente, pero no se rindieron y siguieron intentando._

 _A diferencia de los grupos anteriores, el as del gremio, el dragon slayer de fuego y el de rayo, no la tenían para nada fácil, ya que al llegar a la mitad del camino, por cada paso que avanzaban, se veían obligados a retroceder dos, siendo que Vegeta no se lo ponía para nada fácil a éstos que eran nada más que poder puro a comparación de los otros. Ocurrió varias explosiones al rededor de la montaña, porque intentaban nuevas estrategias de subir en espiral, subir directamente, pero no lograban conseguir avanzar._

 _Así pasó el primer día, y no hubo incidentes... bueno, al menos no en los grupos de los híbridos, porque en el grupo del príncipe, a pesar de estar tan heridos seguían intentando escalar, incluso durante la noche, ya que además de ser el grupo de los que son fuerza bruta, también son los más perseverantes del gremio... sería mejor usar el término "cabezas huecas" *todos asienten a esto*_

 _Pasó una semana y el único cambio que hubo fue que que Panther Lily al haber conseguido aumentar su almacenamiento de mana de manera drástica, fue enviado al grupo de Trunks, donde usó la espada que le quitó a uno de los... yo diría que era carne muerta, porque miembro de Grimore Heart no era... y pos, consiguió proyectar su ki y así se unió al combate de entrenamiento contra Trunks, haciendo un 4 vs 1, porque Erza y Gray (el capitán gayumbos) también lograron hacerlo._

* * *

Era el último día de la segunda semana y todos los del grupo de Trunks ya podían proyectar su magia en sus armas, estaban preparándose para entrenar hasta que un leve terremoto hizo que todos, entraran en pánico, a excepción del grupo de Vegeta que pensaban que eran los ataques de éste y ese gran poder distrajo al príncipe permitiendo que su grupo llegue a la cima, dando paso a un grito de dolor sumado a un destello de luz proveniente de bajo de la cascada, siguiendo con varias esferas de energía siendo disparadas hacia todas partes. El grupo del pelimorado, usando la nueva técnica de proyección que aprendieron, lograron defenderse de éstas, pero las que se dirigieron al grupo de Gohan, no lograron reaccionar a tiempo, hiriendo a Elfman, Mirajane, Juvia y a Charles, que trató de proteger a Wendy, pasando unos segundos el temblor, el destello y las esferas se detuvieron, momento en el que los magos estaban preocupados por sus amigos heridos, con la dragon slayer del cielo comenzando a curarlos.

Trunks miraba en dirección al lugar del que provenía ese poder, para ver a Gohan que se encontraba en las rocas y con heridas sangrantes provocadas por el exceso de energía mientras respiraba bastante fuerte, el pelimorado fue rápidamente donde se encontraba su maestro al borde de la inconsciencia, y le dió una semilla del ermitaño, recuperándolo instantáneamente, Trunks preocupado preguntó **-Gohan, se encuentra bien?-** sin dar tiempo a responder, formuló otra pregunta **-Qué le sucedió?-** se encontraba por hacer otra más, pero fue detenido por el niño...

Se sentó y miró al rededor, notando que del otro lado del lago, se encontraban los magos, con algunos heridos, y entre éstos últimos estaba Mirajane, bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, y contestó a las preguntas de su amigo **-Me encuentro bien... estuve transformado en esa extraña fase de nuevo...-** sonrió algo triste añadiendo **-Parece que herí a quien prometí proteger con mi vida...-**.

Llegó la noche y Trunks ya indicó a los Strauss que se unirían al grupo de su padre, pero desde el momento en que hirió a sus nuevos amigos, Gohan no le dirigió la palabra a alguien más, porque se sentía culpable, y el pensar en hablar con ellos no lograba hacer nada más que esparcir esa sensación de culpabilidad, a pesar de que trataron de calmarlo. Los magos ya muy cansados decidieron continuar a la mañana siguiente, pero en plena noche, mientras todos dormían, el niño híbrido se preparó para irse durante un tiempo pero Natsu, que ya estaba descansando junto a su grupo, lo escuchó y se acercó a él, preguntándole **-Piensas marcharte?-** pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera volteó para mirarlo **-Cuánto tiempo tardarás?-** tampoco reaccionó a esa pregunta, simplemente se quedó de pie, de espaldas al dragon slayer, que estaba por ir a agarrarlo para que lo mire, pero fue detenido por una mano que se posó en su hombro volteando a ver de quién se trataba.

Era Vegeta, que ya esperaba que fuese a ocurrir eso con Gohan, y negando con la cabeza a Natsu, escucharon que Gohan dijo **-Me iré por un tiempo…-** una leve brisa movió el cabello y ropa del niño **-Debo lograr esa transformación de manera consciente.-** volteó a ver con su típica sonrisa a Natsu, añadiendo **-No quiero hacerlos peligrar cuando pierda el control.-** su vista se dirigió a Mirajane, que se encontraba dormida.

El príncipe al escuchar eso, dijo **-El namekiano no te lo dijo, pero ambos hemos deducido que esa transformación no está completa, así que vuelve cuando te percates de ello, porque tienes que seguir entrenando a tu grupo hasta que llegue el día de la prueba final.-** el pelirosa miró dudoso a Vegeta que con una sonrisa malévola asintió, haciendo que comience a sudar porque no sabía que habría una prueba final y, viendo la expresión del saiyajin, supo no iba a ser para nada buena.

Gohan con una gota de sudor en su nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa, dijo **-Parece que olvidamos decirles sobre eso... hasta entonces, intentaré conseguir la transformación o, en su defecto, completarla.-** Vegeta asintió con su típica sonrisa orgullosa.

Antes de que se marche, dijo para dar fin a su conversación **-No tardes demasiado, no querrás preocupar más de lo que ya lo hiciste a esas niñas.-** dijo refiriéndose a Wendy y Mirajane, a lo que éste asintió, observó una última vez a las chicas, y se alejó volando.

Trunks se encontraba despierto con Lisanna durmiendo cerca de él mientras escuchaba esa conversación, y en cuanto Gohan se marchó, el pensó **-(Buena suerte, maestro.)-** y los tres volvieron a descansar para continuar el entrenamiento al día siguiente.

* * *

 _He aquí el segundo capítulo, tardé un poco más de tiempo en hacerlo porque aún soy un clon que no se desarrolló completamente o_o ..._

 _Bueno, ahora en serio, la verdadera razón por la que tardé es que al poner los avances, mi mente pierde toda libertad, porque en el instante que termino, me imagino como es el siguiente capítulo, pero luego al empezar a escribir, después de pasar por la primer parte, la mayoría de los eventos comienzan a distorsionarse según las acciones que toman los personajes (si, básicamente yo no escribo la historia, los personajes la hacen a placer :v)._

 _Ahora sí, no les puedo prometer si demoraré más tiempo o menos, porque hay momentos en los que estoy escribiendo y pierdo los ánimos de repente, así que todo dependerá de eso, de mis ánimos._

 _PD: Como se pudieron dar cuenta (o quizás no), Vegeta y Gohan son mis personajes favoritos de DB, mientras que Erza y Mirajane son mis persojanes favoritos de FT, y ya sé que Mirajane le lleva como 9 años de diferencia a Gohan, pero... ¿Y a mi qué me importa? :v Yo tengo 19 y tuve una novia de la edad de Gohan *caen bombas lacrimógenas en la habitación* es-esperen *la ONU irrumpe por las ventanas* es una confusión *se lo llevan hacia la corte mundial de las lolis*_

 _Corte mundial de las supremas lolis:_

 _Está acusado de tener citas con menores de edad, cómo se declara? *todos al rededor miran*_

 _Culpable! E-e-espera, qué? *suena el mazo*_

 _Se le castrará y luego irá a la silla eléctrica *llama a los guardias* llévenselo._

Es un malentendido! Yo también tenía su edad cuando salía con ella :'v *lo castran y lo ejecutan alv*

 _En el laboratorio:_

*Suena el telefono* Me estás diciendo que fue ejecutado?! Maldita sea, traigan otro clon!


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Shenlong y G!

**Éste es un fanfic crossover de Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail, por lo que el copyright de dichos animes y mangas no me pertenecen. Simplemente quise contar lo que tenía en mi mente de cómo sería si algunos de los personajes más icónicos de DBZ llegaban al mundo de FT.**

* * *

 _Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Gohan partió en su busca de lograr alcanzar la nueva transformación, y Vegeta había aumentado su entrenamiento, haciendo que la cámara de gravedad se encuentre con la gravedad de la tierra aumentada diez mil veces, porque sorprendentemente Bulma consiguió que la nave soporte esa mejora, hasta el punto que la condición física del príncipe comenzó a degradar cada día que transcurría, pues al haber sobrepasado los poderes de Gohan en fase 2, sin siquiera haber alcanzado él mismo esa fase, sintió que se estaba quedando atrás por esa "muy conveniente" transformación que consiguió el híbrido (:v)_

* * *

Una noche, Erza, no pudo pasar por alto lo agotado que se encontraba todas las mañanas y, a pesar de que ella no entrenaba con él, decidió seguirlo a la cámara por la noche (no piensen mal :v), Vegeta encendió la máquina y se dispuso a entrenar, pero sintió que alguien se acercaba y dijo fuerte para ser escuchado **-Aléjate, o la gravedad triturará tus huesos hasta hacerlos polvo!-**.

Hubo un momento de silencio y este creyó que se retiraría, así que se alejó de la máquina, hasta que la pelirroja respondió decidida **-No importa, necesito preguntarte algo cara a cara.-** fue lo último que dijo, y cuando dió un paso dentro de la cámara, unos gritos desgarradores se apoderaron del ambiente.

* * *

 _El saiyajin pensó al inicio que no entraría y al escuchar los gritos, se dió cuenta de que supuso mal, pero eso fue lo único que necesito para levantar su mano apuntando hacia la máquina que controlaba la gravedad y lanzó un potente rayo de poder que la destruyó, formando una gran cortina de humo que se dispersó por toda la nave y que llegó a fuera elevándose hacia el cielo, todos al escuchar la explosión corrieron hacia la nave para descubrir que ocurrió, entraron hacia la cámara y se encontraron con una escena que los dejaron sorprendidos, Vegeta se encontraba en cuclillas al lado de Erza, mientras tenían una conversación._

* * *

 **-No te metas en mis asuntos, niña.-** dijo el príncipe mientras la miraba con indiferencia.

La maga estaba escarlata escupiendo un poco de sangre pero que, gracias a su arduo entrenamiento, sus huesos solo se encontraban rotos porque la gran reacción de Vegeta la salvó, ya que si tardaba más de 3 segundos probablemente ahora estaría muerta, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trató de formular una pregunta antes de desmayarse **-Por q-qué... lleg-gas tan lejo-s... p-p-para vol-verte m-ás fuerte?-** dijo mientras lo miraba algo preocupada.

Éste contestó de igual manera **-Ahora deberías preocuparte por tus propias heridas...-** el príncipe de los saiyajins se alejó de la pelirroja malherida, dando paso a que los magos que se encontraban espectadores se acerquen a ésta. Al mismo tiempo, Vegeta se dirigió a los restos de la máquina que ahora estaba hecha pedazos y la pateó **-Tch...-** continuamente se acercó a Trunks que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y le dijo **-Me iré a entrenar a otro lugar, esta chatarra se descompuso.-** para continuamente irse al pico de la montaña donde le hizo la prueba a su grupo.

Su hijo no hizo nada, simplemente lo miró atónito por lo que sintió hace un momento, hasta que escuchó un quejido por parte de la maga escarlata que se encontraba rodeada, y entonces recordó darle una semilla del ermitaño, las buscó por todas partes, hasta que se detuvo a pensar **-(El último en tenerlas fue...)-** abrió sus ojos lo máximo posible mientras gritó **-¡OLVIDÉ PEDIRLE LAS SEMILLAS A GOHA~N!-** y se arrodilló arrepentido repitiendo a cada rato **-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada.-** Natsu se acercó y se puso de cuclillas posando su mano en su hombro.

Esta acción provocó que el híbrido levantase la cabeza para ver una sonrisa en él, mientras le contestó **-No te preocupes, Wendy puede curarla.-** ambos la miraron.

La dragon slayer del cielo negó con la cabeza diciendo **-Puedo evitar que corra peligro, pero no puedo hacer demasiado por los huesos rotos.-** mientras bajaba la cabeza apenada.

Mirajane se acercó para consolarla y le dijo **-No te preocupes, no importa que no pueda continuar entrenando.-** dijo con su típica sonrisa añadiendo **-Por el momento, lo primero es su seguridad.-** haciendo que esta asienta felizmente mientras comenzaba a curar a Erza.

Trunks se encontraba mirando como la curaban, hasta que volteó a ver la máquina destruida nuevamente, Laxus y Gray notaron esto, por lo que se le acercaron y el mago de creación de hielo le preguntó **-¿Sucede algo malo?-** Laxus miraba con una expresión que demostraba que él medianamente comprendía lo que ocurre.

Trunks se puso de pie y se acercó a los restos mientras estos lo siguieron, y dijo **-Es muy extraño que haya decidido destruirla... a no ser que...-** haciendo un puño con una mano golpeando la otra en señal de haber comprendido, continuó **-La señorita Erza entró a la nave mientras entrenaba, y mi papá no se encontraba demasiado cerca para apagar la máquina, así que la destruyó... pero eso significa que la gravedad se encontraba aumentada de manera exponencial.-** encontró el marcador donde indicaba la gravedad, que se quemó dejando marcado el número 10.000, los tres abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo al ver esto, y pensó **-(Yo no resistiría demasiado ese aumento... un... momento... esta gravedad podría haber matado a Erza en segundos... ¿será por eso que mi padre no dudó en destruir la máquina?)-** se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos...

Pero el dragon slayer artificial dijo, tratando de que reaccione **-Erza tuvo suerte, porque al parecer tu padre, Vegeta supo intuitivamente que hacer y la destruyó al instante.-** esta charla no pasó desapercibida por el resto de magos, que se encontraban escuchando atentamente su conversación sin que se dieran cuenta.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, con Gohan, él se encontraba meditando, con su poder al mínimo, aumentándolo en periodos de tiempo aleatorios, como si estuviese entrenando igual que Piccolo, pero de lo que no se percataron, era que un antiguo poder fue despertado a causa de ésto, y decidió dejarlo, tampoco usaría la fase incompleta porque el desgaste solo le permitiría usarlo por quince minutos eligiendo volver con los otros para seguir entrenándolos._

 _Los magos, después de que Wendy curara a Erza, se dirigieron a dormir, seguidos por los dos saiyajins que se encontraban con ellos. Era de madrugada, y Trunks y su padre se despertaron porque sintieron el poder de Gohan acercándose, y al llegar, tuvieron una charla en la que les explicó que no logró avances en esa nueva fase._

* * *

Iban a dormirse los tres, pero el príncipe dijo **-Niño, tienes las semillas del ermitaño?-** a lo que éste asintió **-Dame una, que la mocosa de cabello rojo cometió una estupidez y quedó malherida.-** dijo refiriéndose al intento de entrar a la cámara con la gravedad al máximo, al recibir la semilla, fue donde se encontraba reposando la maga escarlata, y al verla descansando tan plácidamente decidió no despertarla, así que se sentó en frente y, sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

Estaba amaneciendo, y los primeros rayos de luz despertaron a la maga que se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta durmiendo en frente de ella, a causa de eso empezó a sonreír muy alegre, porque vió que él se estaba preocupando por ella. Trató de moverse pero soltó un gemido de dolor, diciendo **-Me duele... todo.-**

Provocando que se despierte el príncipe que al verla le dijo **-Come esto.-** acercando su mano con la semilla a la boca de la maga, que se sonrojó y temblaba al ver que le iba a dar de comer en la boca, a lo que abrió, muy nerviosa su boca y Vegeta dejó caer la semilla que pasó limpiamente sin darle la posibilidad de masticarla.

Erza se sentó tosiendo y quejó al saiyajin con una cara roja y enojada (y chibi xd) **-Oye, no tenías que hacer eso!-** cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

La reacción de Vegeta, fue voltear la mirada **-Tch...-** a lo que continuamente añadió **-Prepárate, que esta noche es la prueba final.-** dirigiéndose hacia el pico de la montaña.

Mientras tanto, Trunks no se durmió nuevamente, él se fue a sentar al lado del río siendo seguido por Gohan, que se acostó a un lado. **-Gohan... crees que podrías ayudarme a alcanza-** se quedó callado debido a que escuchó un ronquido y al ver que su maestro se encontraba durmiendo se le calló una gota de sudor mientras sonreía y pensó **-(Quizás no durmió en este tiempo que estuvo solo.)-** recostándose él también y sumiéndose en un sueño, mientras descansaba, volteó hacia un lado y sintió algo suave en su mano estrujándolo suavemente, escuchando un leve gemido, provocándo que despierte y al ver quién era retrocedió un poco chocando contra Gohan que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente y volviendo su mirada hacia el lugar que sintió lo suave, vio a Lisanna que estaba sentada y sonrojada mientras cubría sus pechos, Trunks muy ruborizado inclinó su cabeza mientras gritó nervioso **-Di-disculpe, Lisanna-san!-**.

La menor de los Strauss observaba avergonzada el suelo, respondiendo **-N-no te preocupes, es mi culpa... vi que estabas durmiendo y quise... hacerte compañía...-** volteó a ver que Gohan estaba rodando en dirección al lago y gritó **-Trunks, Gohan está...!-** mientras señalaba al niño que ya estaba al borde.

El pelimorado trató de levantarse rápido, pero tropezó, así comenzó a gatear lo más rápido posible, pero no logró alcanzarlo, y Gohan cayó al agua, Trunks se arrodilló al borde viendo que Gohan salió a flote y miró a Trunks algo desorientado mientras éste reverenciaba varias veces diciendo rápidamente **-Fue mi culpa. Por favor perdóneme. No era mi intención.-** hasta que le dió un cabezazo a la tierra por error, así rompiéndola y cayendo al agua junto a Gohan, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. Al salir del lago, se encontraron con Lisanna que tenía un par de toallas y se las entregó a los híbridos para que se sequen.

Ésta estaba un poco inquieta porque tenían la ropa pegada al cuerpo, remarcando sus músculos y en un intento de evitar el tema dijo **-El desayuno ya está listo.-** volteando y alejándose, mientras un leve hilo de sangre se escurrió por una fosa nasal siendo limpiado por la maga.

Mientras se secaban, el niño le preguntó al viajero del tiempo **-Ibas a decirme algo antes de que me durmiese?-** mientras liberaba ráfagas de ki para secarse más rápido.

* * *

 _En el gremio, los materiales necesarios para crear las esferas del dragón (que no tengo ni la más puta idea de cuáles son :v) fueron reunidos, pero ocurrió algo que casi todos esperábamos..._

* * *

Piccolo se encontraba en el techo del gremio, con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y su semblante serio, mientras pensaba **-(Olvidé que yo no poseo los poderes de kami... así que no puedo crear las esferas)-** mientras era rodeado por un aura depresiva y le caía una gota por su... ¿pelada?... cabeza.

Minutos después, un par de miembros del consejo mágico salieron del edificio, ignorando completamente la presencia del namekiano, seguidos por Makarov que los despedía desde la puerta, y en el momento que se fueron, el humanoide siguió al maestro para hablar. Se ubicaron en el bar (donde siempre suele estar el viejo) y preguntó **-No sirvió de nada?-** recibiendo como respuesta una negación, suspirando profundamente mientras lloraba de manera cómica y comenzaba a beber de un barril de cerveza para ahogar sus penas. Con un leve rubor en su rostro y un poco más alegre, indicando que la cerveza ya estaba haciendo efecto, preguntó **-Podrías mostrarme como es la apariencia de las *hip* esferas?-** con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza mientras la ladeaba.

 _ **(N/A: Supongamos que Piccolo puede pasar recuerdos igual que Goku :v)**_

El alienígena asintió mientras decía serio **-Presta atención que solo te las mostraré una vez.-** y se bajó el pantalón. . . espera, así no era...

 **(Toma 2)**

El alienígena asintió mientras decía serio **-Presta atención que solo te las mostraré una vez.-** y posando sus dedos índice y medio en la frente del mago titán, le mostró un fragmento de recuerdo en el que se encontraban las esferas reunidas (pero sin invocar a Shenlong).

El maestro posó su mano en su mentón mientras lo frotaba durante unos segundos pensando **-Hu~m-** hasta que soltó un gran grito que se escuchó por toda Magnolia, llamando la atención de los miembros que se encontraban en el edificio, y de manera hiperactiva dijo -Sabía que las había visto en algún lugar!- tirándose del poco cabello que le queda, añadiendo rápidamente **-Hay esferas así en el almacén del consejo!-** volteó a mirar a Piccolo que se encontraba con los ojos ensombrecidos mientras que lo que aparentaba ser sangre escurría por sus orejas.

Todos miraron nerviosos lo que sucedía, hasta que el namekiano decidió arrancarse las orejas y regenerarlas, provocando repelús en todos ellos, a lo que contestó preguntando **-Podrías repetirlo?-** levantando la mirada hacia el pequeño mago mientras sus ojos expresaban algo de rabia y tenía venas palpitando en su sien.

Makarov con su voz temblorosa respondió **-E-eh... q-que en el almacén del edificio del consejo llegué a ver esferas similares.-** al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos como si de un niño que hizo una travesura se tratase **-Pero conociéndolos, no se las entregaran a nadie, porque aún no saben por qué emanan tanto poder.-** añadió mientras frotaba su bigote con un cara pensativa.

Piccolo sin tomarle mucha importancia, respondió estoico y con sus ojos cerrados, como de costumbre **-En ese caso, se las pediré como recompensa porque Gohan salvó el planeta hace tiempo.-** comenzando a expulsar un aura de asesino y añadió **-Y si no lo hacen, tendré que darles una lección para que aprendan cuál es su lugar.-**

Los magos que se encontraban presentes estaban todos amontonados abrazándose mientras temblaban y algunos con manchas de dudosa procedencia en las partes traseras de sus pantalones (que no se notaba en los que tenían pantalones marrones).

* * *

 _En otro plano existencial se encontraba cierto anti-héroe con traje rojo que se sintió algo orgulloso repentinamente sin saber la razón mientras disparaba con sus pistolas las doce balas que tenía, tratando de que alcancen para todos los tipos malos pero que a causa de esa distracción recibió un disparo justo en el ano..._

 _En la sala del consejo, todos los Caballeros de la Runa, los miembros del consejo, y los sapos (que son los que menos me agradan :v) sintieron escalofríos que señalaban un evento poco agradable para ellos estaría por suceder en cuestión de tiempo._

 _No se los haré largo, pues lo que ocurrió fue que el namekiano se dirigió junto a el enano a la sala del consejo, mientras exigió una recompensa por lo ocurrido hace tiempo, mientras que los magos se negaron y el humanoide verde haciendo tronar su cuello retó a un combate a los miembros de los diez magos santos allí presentes diciendo que si lo derrotaban trabajaría para ellos, pero que si ganaba le entregarían las esferas del dragón, permitiendo que luchen todos simultáneamente, pero Makarov se rindió al inicio por obvias razones, siendo seguido por Los Cuatro Dioses de Ishgar que no se negaron en entregarles las esferas al inicio, ya que se mantuvieron en contacto con el enano, sabiendo así el resultado del combate y pensando en que sería una buena recompensa, tratando de asegurarse una buena relación con los guerreros Z, pero que a causa de los cuatro restantes, no podían hacerlo._

 _Jura era el mago sobrante que tampoco se negó, porque poco después de la batalla de Gohan contra Cell, los maestros de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Puppy, quiero decir, Cerberus visitaron Fairy Tail junto a sus miembros para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la Isla Tenrou y sobre el gran poder y los terremotos que se sintieron porque habían deducido que fue en Magnolia revelándoles todo lo que ocurrió. Pero decidió luchar, porque quería probar el poder de uno de los más fuertes en persona._

 _Durante la pelea de los cinco magos santos contra Piccolo, que fue una más que obvia paliza por parte del namekiano, Jura estuvo más que conforme con el enfrentamiento, porque hace ya bastante tiempo no lograba sentir su espíritu de lucha ardiendo por enfrentar a alguien, ni ser intimidado._

 _Piccolo al día siguiente se comunicó telepáticamente con su alumno para avisarle que ya poseía las esferas del dragón, recibiendo como respuesta que ellos ya se encontraban regresando a Magnolia._

* * *

Los magos ya se encontraban de regreso en su gremio junto a los saiyajines y, con solo verles las caras, uno podría deducir fácilmente que pasaron por un infierno.

Macao, Wakaba y Romeo se acercaron al equipo Natsu, mientras que el padre de éste último preguntó **-Chicos, tan malo fue el entrenamiento?-**

Erza estuvo a punto de responder, diciendo **-La prueba final fue lo difícil...-** mientras que un gran escalofríos recorrió las columnas de los miembros de su equipo, añadió **-Tuvimos que...-** pero se quedó callada al instante, mientras suspiraba en señal de que no diría nada.

Recibiendo como respuesta **-Demonios, no me dejes con la duda, mujer!-** Rogue, que se había acercado a Wendy para hablar con ella, tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver esa escena.

Gajeel, que se había acercado a Gohan, viendo que iba a salir junto a los otros saiyajins, preguntó **-Cúando te diste cuenta?-** algo que llamó la atención de los dragon slayers.

Éste sin voltear, respondió **-En el momento que volví.-** antes de seguir caminando tras sus compañeros.

Natsu, que se acercó a su hermano dragon slayer, preguntó **-De qué hablaban?-** recibiendo como respuesta una negación con su cabeza.

Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta se encontraban en el patio de entrenamiento del Gremio, esperando a que lleguen Piccolo y Makarov, y como si se tratase del destino (pero que fue el autor que quería que ocurra tan pronto) sintieron que el namekiano se acercaba junto al enanito, cuando aterrizó, el maestro se bajó de la espalda del humanoide y con su mano levantada, y una sonrisa alegre, saludó **-Hola, jóvenes, espero que no hayan tenido problemas con mis mocosos.-** y como si hubiera sido un hechizo de invocación, los magos que se encontraban dentro del edificio, salieron para darles la bienvenida a su maestro.

La pelirroja, con sus brazos cruzados, fue la primera en hablar **-Hola, maestro, espero que no hubiese ningún disturbio en el gremio en este tiempo que no estuvimos.-**

Vegeta, con algo de molestia, exclamó **-Los saludos para después, llamen a esa lagartija super-desarrollada y pídanle que arregle la cámara de gravedad de la nave para seguir entrenando.-**

Mientras tanto, Trunks apoyó la idea de su padre, añadiendo **-Es una buena idea, pues yo tengo un poco de conocimiento para intentar repararlo, pero no poseemos las herramientas y los repuestos necesarios.-**

Piccolo, a punto de preguntar, notó como Erza al escuchar eso, bajó la cabeza apenada culpándose a si misma, y vió que alguien puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, que se trataba de el pelinegro híbrido, que en un susurro, le dejó en claro algo **-No te mortifiques, él no te culpa por ello, sino, ni siquiera habría tratado de ayudarte después de ese momento.-** mientras que el recuerdo del momento en que Vegeta le dió una semilla del ermitaño golpeó la mente de Scarlet y le sacó una sonrisa seguida de un sonrojo.

En ese momento, Piccolo volteó a ver a padre e hijo y con un asentimiento, colocó las esferas del dragón en el suelo mientras comenzaban a resplandecer y un extraño sonido se hacía presente, todos los magos curiosos ante esas extrañas esferas, quedaron espectantes de lo que sería un gran show para ellos hasta que se lo escuchó gritar lo siguiente **-SAL SHENLONG, Y CUMPLE NUESTROS DESEOS!-** repentinamente, el cielo se oscureció mientras empezaron a caer rayos por todas partesla luz que proyectaban las esferas, cegó a todos momentáneamente y, después en un juego de luces, de las nubes se volvió el cuerpo de un dragón que se elevó hasta el cielo, llamando la atención de todos los habitantes de Magnolia, el dragón siguió elevándose perdiéndose en las nubes y, para luego de unos segundos, mostrar su cabeza, que era tan grande como el edificio del gremio.

Todos los que veían al dragón comenzaron a sudar por el miedo de estar al frente de tan imponente bestia, a excepción de los guerreros Z, que simplemente les pareció curioso el color y tamaño de ese dragón, ya que siempre era verde y la cabeza del que conocen era 1/4 del tamaño del presente ante ellos, los presentes salieron de su estupor al escuchar su profunda voz **-LE CUMPLIRÉ TRES DESEOS A QUIEN ME HAYA DESPERTADO, PUEDE SER EL QUE QUIERAN, PERO QUE SEA RÁPIDO, PORQUE QUIERO VOLVER A MI DESCANSO.-**

 _ **(N/A: En este caso, será el aspecto de Shenlong de GT y podrá cumplir tres deseos.)**_

Piccolo, estaba a punto de pedir el deseo, hasta que una silueta apareció frente a la cabeza del dragón y una voz bastante familiar para los guerreros se hizo presente **-No sé de que te quejas, Shenlong, si la última vez que cumpliste algún deseo fue hace más de mil años.-** mientras la silueta se frotaba la cabeza, añadió **-Desde que murió el último que sabía como invocarte te has vuelto muy perezoso y duermes casi todo el tiempo, sabías?-**

Los espectadores, y el mismo dragón, se encontraban con gotas de sudor, pero los que saben quién es Shenlong, estaban perplejos por la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, hasta que escucharon cierto nombre que los dejó paralizados **-NO DEBERÍAS DECIR ESAS COSAS FRENTE A OTRAS PERSONAS, GOKU.-**

Ignorando lo que decía Shenlong, Goku volteó mientras cerraba los ojos y posaba ambas manos en su nuca mientras replicaba **-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.-** soltó un leve suspiro y al abrir los ojos, se dirigió a quienes llamaron a Shenlong, diciendo **-Está bien, que es lo que van a...-** detuvo en seco sus palabras, porque estaba viendo un grupo de personas que nunca creyó que vería desde que murieron hace ya bastante tiempo, mientras ellos tenían la boca muy abierta, por la sorpresa que se llevaron, Goku se alejo levitando lentamente, y al acercarse a Shenlong, le susurró **-Que no se supone que habían muerto por el pasar de los años?-**

Al escuchar eso, Shenlong observó detalladamente a los que lo invocaron, y su boca se abrió bastante mientras gotas de sudor se hacían presente por toda su cabeza super desarrollada, y respondió entre susurros **-Ellos no son los que tú conoces...-** después de tragar saliva de una manera muy sonora, añadió a susurros algo nervioso **-Después te lo explicaré.-** haciendo que el saiyajin asienta.

Goku se acercó nuevamente a los guerreros z que se encontraban paralizados, hasta que se puso en frente de todos y Gohan dijo con lágrimas en los ojos **-Pa... papá?-**

* * *

 _Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí, no puedo culparlos si se enojan conmigo por la actualización tardía, o porque sea tan corto el capítulo..._

 _Solo avisaré un par de cosas..._

 _1- Este capítulo, es así de corto porque la mayoría ya lo había escrito al día siguiente del anterior._

 _2- Lo dejé así de corto porque no tuve ánimos de escribir por varios problemas familiares que tuve desde que inició el año y la tensión desde ese entonces, me satura la mente._

 _3- No dejaré de subir los capítulos, pero si será un poco complicado que lo haga seguido, porque aún quiero darle un final a la historia, que, a causa de haber perdido bastante inspiración, será bastante más rápido de lo que originalmente planeé._

 _4- Trataré de que cada capítulo de este crossover sea de al menos tres mil palabras, y si llego a recuperar momentáneamente algo de inpiración, trataré de que sea más largo._

 _En serio disculpen los inconvenientes, y solo pediré que no sientan lástima, y que me den algunas ideas que tengan pensadas, quizás así pueda hacer un poco más larga la teoría, porque sino, yo pienso que mínimo, en cinco o seis capítulos quizás lo termine, y máximo, en diez (de los quince que era lo que originalmente tenía planeado)._

 _Y, pues... hasta otra! ^-^_

 _PD: A causa de eso, he estado escribiendo otro fanfic crossover que es sobre el protagonista de un anime poco conocido, Seiken Tsukai no World Break, en el mundo de Danmachi, si quieren puedo subirla a esa teoría, sin importar las pocas personas que lo vean, y si no, pues, lo tendré simplemente guardado en mi pc, porque me encanta esa idea jeje._


End file.
